Leading Up
by Corration
Summary: It is the cold time when Littlefoot is shown something. Catastrophic changes happen to the longneck. It follows him through his adulthood as he ventures in his life. Note that dreams are italicize, and memories and/or flashbacks are bold.
1. Winter Separation

There are four seasons very well known: spring, summer, autumn, and winter. The world may have grown older, but the seasons remained as they once were from before. If there is no critical change, nature repeated itself over and over. In the past, long, long ago, the four seasons cycled with each other when the great reptiles roamed the Earth. The dinosaur had to face these seasons like you and I and just tried to survive.

Winter had taken its turn in this cycle for the dinosaurs. Some dinosaurs adapt to the change, while others have the will not to survive. For a particular group of dinosaurs, survival was vital. They needed to ensure the future for their younglings, and they would do so in any means possible, even if it meant leaving home for a while.

The home they left for the winter season was none other than the Great Valley. During the other seasons, the trees spore healthy, green leaves and rivers of flowing water. It protected these leaf-eating dinosaurs from most of the things in the vast world; a world filled of danger around every corner. However, the winter, known to the dinosaurs as the cold time, changed the valley in a desolate place. With no food, the dinosaurs left to find a winter home. Luckily, they had found such a place last winter. Hot springs were not so far from the Great Valley and provided enough green food to survive. The herd of dinosaurs was walking there right now.

This herd of dinosaurs distinguished itself from other herds. Most herds have one species: the longnecks; the spiketail; the threehorns; the swimmers; the flyers. One type made up one herd of the same species of these dinosaurs. However, segregation was not a concern to members of this group. Different types of flat-toothed dinosaurs made up the Great Valley Herd. There was no real rule on who was in charge of the herd and opinions varied constantly, but the elders Grandma Longneck and Grandpa Longneck were two longnecks most of the other dinosaurs respected and followed, if they weren't angry. Right now, the other dinosaurs followed them.

With the old, bluish-gray pair was a young longneck. The longneck was a small male that was reddish-brown, taking after his father. He had reddish gray eyes and a very open mind. He was accepting, forgiving, and knowledgeable. He wasn't perfect though. Anyone who disrespected his family; he would stand and fight for them. Of course, he challenged only those he knew he had a fighting chance to win. Luckily, this rarely happened. He remained calm and thoughtful in situations. His personality reflected his mother's personality. Littlefoot tried to keep you with his grandparents, hopping along the snowy ground.

"Grandpa?" he called, still keeping up with the pace. "How long do you think this cold time will last?"

Grandpa Longneck looked down as he continued to walk.

"I don't know Littlefoot."

"Mph, I just hope it goes away soon. I don't like to leave the Great Valley for a long time."

Grandpa Longneck chuckled.

"I don't either, Littlefoot, but we must eat and drink and be warm."

"Yeah," he sighed. "It's just that I miss it sometimes when we're gone for a while."

"Well, don't worry. We'll return to the Great Valley when the white ground sparkles go away."

"Dear?" came the voice of Grandma Longneck. "Up ahead."

Grandpa Longneck stopped and looked ahead. It appeared that the sky was growing darker during midday. Grandma Longneck looked at her mate.

"What do you think?"

"Well, we only know about the warm waterholes through this path. I think we can survive this one."

He turned his head back to the herd.

"Listen up everyone. There's a storm up ahead. Try to stick together."

Chatter rose, but it was brief. It was like everyone was making sure the young ones were closer to an adult.

"Littlefoot, you want me to carry you?" asked Grandma Longneck.

Littlefoot shook his head.

"I'm okay Grandma. I'll be close to you."

Littlefoot did so and walked along closer to his grandmother. The herd moved on ahead, venturing in the unknown storm. As they scaled up the mountain side, the storm showed its true power. The wind picked up as snow fell down to the ground. The herd's pace was heavily slowed down. The storm almost blinded them from the path ahead. Snow fell fiercely and blinded Littlefoot's eyes. He continued to walk as he shook the snow off his face. Then, all of a sudden, he felt the ground had moved and started to fall. He slid down the slippery, yet bumpy, cliff, falling off short ledges time to time. He tumbled down the slope as snow briefly stuck on him. He finally hit the bottom after going off one huge ledge and landed on a pile of fluffy snow. For a brief moment, nature did not move. Nothing stirred. It seemed Littlefoot had died, until he lifted his head from the hole he made in the pile of the snow. He crawled out of the pile, destroying it. He shook the snow off his head and back. He then looked around.

The scene of nature was breathtaking. It was like seeing a winter wonderland. Though the skies displayed different shades of gray, the snow was as white as sunny cloud. Tall trees were scattered across the ground, baring no leaves. Mountains were in the distance, and one was close by. Littlefoot looked up at the path from where he fell. It was dark on top, and he could not see the herd. He sighed and looked for another possible path.

Another way, thought Littlefoot. I need another way up.

He figured he wasn't going to get much done standing around, looking from side to side. Littlefoot chose a path to walk and began to take it. Unlike minutes ago, his eyes could see the land in front of him. He walked along the white ground alone, passing the few scattered trees. He walked, wondering if his grandparents knew that he was still alive.

After a bit, he stopped. Ahead was a cave. Littlefoot was left with two options: to rest or to continue. He was tired though, so he chose the first choice. He entered the cave. He didn't venture far inside. The cave was just a typical cave, all dark and spooky. There was no need to rest deep inside it since he was going to press on after a quick rest

Littlefoot walked up next to a huge rock formation and a couple of stalagmites. He curled himself into a ball and closed his eyes. He soon drifted to sleep. Tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Tears ran down Grandma Longneck's cheeks as she lied down next to the hot springs. It had been only a few minutes that they had arrived to the springs, and only a couple of hours after they realized Littlefoot was gone. Grandpa Longneck sat beside her, rubbing the top of her head with his cheek.

"Dear, Littlefoot-" started Grandma Longneck.

Grandpa Longneck breathed out heavily.

"I know, Dear," he said as a tear trailed down from his eye. "I know."

* * *

The sunlight reflected off the white ground the next day. From the cave, one could see the sunrise as it could annoy anyone sleeping. Littlefoot was no exception. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. After stretching his feet out, he stood up and looked around. He quickly flinched at what he saw. A sleeping face was staring back at him. He jumped slightly back and screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The head of the beast awake. Its navy bluish eyes looked back at the longneck kid. It raised its head.

"Woah there, Sonny. No need to scream."

The old dinosaur got up. He looked down at Littlefoot, lowering its head a tad towards Littlefoot's level. The white-blue scales shined with the little light reflecting off this elder. Littlefoot noticed a front, right-side tooth being outside of the bottom lip when he closed his mouth. Littlefoot relaxed.

"Oh. You're a longneck, like me."

"Indeed, I am. The name's Nestor."

"Hi, Nestor. Um, I'm Littlefoot."

"Oh, hi. You don't say. You're Benny's grandkid."

"Benny?"

"Your grandfather."


	2. The Cavern

Littlefoot looked at the longneck Nestor, who claimed to know his grandfather.

"Uh, not to be mean, but how do you know about my grandpa…and about me?"

Nestor sighed.

"I was really hoping not to meet you again."

"Meet me again?"

"You were only an infant, hiding behind your mother when I happened to stroll by. It was quick though. Benny and Selena gave me some looks that I should probably leave."

"Selena?"

"Your grandmother."

Littlefoot swayed his head momentarily.

"But…who are you really?"

"As I said, I'm Nestor, your grandfather's brother."

Littlefoot's jaw dropped in disbelief. Standing before him was the great uncle grandpa never mentioned about. There was a brief moment for Littlefoot to absorb what he heard.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Nestor grinned and lowered his head towards Littlefoot's eye level.

"Boy, you're a careful one."

Littlefoot groaned.

"But if I was careful, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my grandparents."

"Well, you do make a good point, Littlefoot. Let me tell you a story. It was the first time I saw you. You were hiding behind your mother's leg as I stopped to chat. Well, try to at least. Your grandparents were polite in saying that they wished for me to carry-on. Of course, I wanted to establish the past was the past, but Selena was the most upset by my presence. I only left to respect her wishes. It's amazing how something so long ago could still haunt you wherever you go."

"What do you mean, Nestor? Why didn't my grandparents want you?"

Littlefoot's eyes then widened.

"Did you do something similar to what Pterano did?"

"Who?" questioned Nestor.

"Petrie's uncle."

Nestor tilted his head up slightly.

"Um, never mind. Anyways, I did something that now I see was a mistake. I was just a young adult at the time."

"But Nestor, everything can be forgiven."

Nestor smiled.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so," Littlefoot assured with a smile. "It can't be that bad."

"If you say trying to break up their relationship and almost mating with Selena not bad, then-"

"What?" Littlefoot asked with shock. "You tried to break up their relationship and to mate with my grandma. Uh… What does mate mean?"

Nestor mentally slapped his head. He nervously formed a small smile.

"Didn't Benny ever tell you about mating?"

"Not really. Hey, can you tell me?"

"Uh... You have to wait until you're older."

"But-"

"Hey, Littlefoot, aren't you hungry?"

Littlefoot smacked his lips together,

"More than ever," he replied happily.

"I knew you would be. Come. Follow me."

Nestor started walking deeper into the cave. Littlefoot walked up beside him.

"So, what green foods are in this cave?"

"All I can say is don't expect plentiful, luscious green food."

They pressed on, deeper into the cavern. Littlefoot looked around. Stalagmites, stalactites, and rock columns and formations decorated the cave.

"Nestor?"

Nestor faced Littlefoot.

"What do you think make these forms of rocks, like the spikey things on the ceiling?"

"Well, I think some of it has to do with water."

"Water? Why?"

Nestor chuckled.

"You are a curious one. I think it's water, because water changes everything. Like the cold time. The white ground sparkles is really hard water. The cold time always kill the green food, but when it is over, the water changes back to itself, and the green food starts growing again. Water also changes you. If you drink the water, you become healthier. If you don't, then…you know."

Littlefoot nodded.

"So this cave changed because of water?"

"Yes, but it doesn't do it quickly."

"I know. Like me, it takes time."

"Longer than you or I, Littefoot. The cave is probably hundreds of cold times old, and it is still growing. Well, I mean with rock formations and all."

"I understand."

They walked a little further until Nestor noticed some food up ahead. They hurried to it. Nestor started to eat his share of this small garden of plants. Ferns were huddled together under the sunlight that entered through a hole on the cave's ceiling. Nestor swallowed his food and looked down at Littlefoot.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it good?"

"Well, you never know until you try it."

Littlefoot lowered his head and took a bite of fern off the ground. He raised his head, tasting it, and gulped it down. He quivered a little.

"It's too bitter."

"It beats being hungry."

Littlefoot reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. Bitter food was better than no food. He swallowed his pride and ate a few more bites of fern. He looked up at Nestor.

"I'm full."

"Full? But you barely ate."

"It's just that my tummy doesn't feel hungry."

Nestor shrugged.

"Alright then."

He resumed eating. Littlefoot, bored, looked around from where he stood. He admired the beauty that the cavern had to offer. Caves and caverns in the Great Valley were plain compared to this. It was like he entered a new world.

Something then caught his eye. He approached it. A certain group had formed a ring of stalactites. In it, drops of water were splattered across it, forming what looked like rivers and two small lakes. To Littlefoot, it looked like the Great Valley. Littlefoot smiled with the mental picture of home. Then, all of a sudden, the earth shook. An earthquake, a small one, had come. The stalagmites didn't fall, nor did big rocks crumble, but a few loose pebbles from the ceiling dropped. The earthquake stopped briefly.

"Littlefoot, are you okay?"

Littlefoot looked back to see Nestor approaching him.

"Yep," he said with a smile.

Then he heard something. Littlefoot looked up to see a rock the size of his head fall from the ceiling and crushed some of the ring. Littlefoot flinched at the sight of it.

"Are you sure you alright?" asked Nestor. "You just flinched."

Littlefoot nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Then c'mon. Let's see how the skies are."

The two longnecks made their way to the cave's entrance. Littlefoot looked back at where the rock had fallen. He shuddered at the thought of it. He cared less about it hitting him in the head. The group of rocks reminded him of the Great Valley, and out of nowhere, a rock destroys some of it. If that really happened, then… He soon decided to not think about it.

The two longnecks made it back to the entrance. The once cleared skies taunted them with dark clouds. Nestor thought about it.

"Too dangerous. Plus, with these old bones…"

"But what about my grandparents? They must be worried about me."

"I know, but walking into the freezing land is going to be a struggle. Later on, we might get company too."

"You mean sharpteeth?"

Nestor shook his head.

"No. Nature. Here, we can stay until the ground sparkles melt away. We got food and there is some water deeper into the cave that can last until then."

Littlefoot looked aside. Nestor was right. Sharpteeth were the least of their concerns when it came to nature. If they got lost in a blizzard, then they would probably end of dead. Also, Nestor's old age might slow them down. Littlefoot respected the elder's choice and sighed.

"Okay."


	3. Old Reunion

The winter came and went. With it, the cold winds died down, and the trees were beginning to bloom again. The signal of spring: a new start for another year as past actions melted away. The Great Valley residents had returned as most of the Great Valley was fully reborn. Things could return to what they used to be before the cold time.

However, a certain old couple could not return to the life they had shared with their grandson. Grandma Longneck was gloomily lying on some soft dirt as Grandpa Longneck returned from his talk with Ducky's mother. He lowered his head down towards his mate.

"Dear, Candice is worried about you."

There was no response.

"And I am too," continued Grandpa Longneck. "I haven't seen you eat regularly."

"I ate," she plainly said, not looking at Grandpa Longneck.

"But it's unhealthy to just lie there all day."

Grandma Longneck looked up and slightly narrowed her eyes.

"It seems Littlefoot's death hasn't affected you as much."

Grandpa Longneck sighed and rested next to his mate.

"Dear," he said, facing her very closely, "there is not a day that I had stopped thinking of Littlefoot. Even nights. I dream about him all the time. The dreams are sometimes pleasant or sometimes frightening, but he has been in every one of them."

Grandma Longneck relaxed a bit as a tear went down her eye.

"I just miss him so much."

"I know. I do too. I just wish-"

"Grandpa Longneck," called a voice from above.

The old couple looked up to see a red-feathered, blue-eyed Archaeopteryx land in front of them. The pigeon-sized bird did not smile, but she gave a pleasant face.

"Oh, Avie," replied Grandpa Longneck, sitting up properly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just came to inform you that we have guests from the Mysterious Beyond."

"Are they just passing by?"

Avie shook her head.

"I'm not sure. There're only two of them."

"Two?"

Avie looked back and smiled.

"Ah. Here they come. Bye for now."

Avie flew away. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck looked to see to figures were walking towards them. Though in the distance, they distinguished them as longnecks by their shape. One was grown while the other was a kid. Grandpa Longneck faced his mate worriedly.

"Oh, dear. Bron and Shorty are here."

"What do we say about Littlefoot?"

"The truth," he said and stood up. "Bron needs to know what happened to his son."

Grandma Longneck rose to her feet and looked towards the two longnecks. Her eyes, along with Grandpa Longneck's eyes, widened.

"That isn't Bron and Shorty," stated Grandpa Longneck.

"Littlefoot," whispered Grandma Longneck.

The small longneck stopped briefly and started running towards his grandparents. They lowered their heads and welcomed him with lovingly nudges. Grandpa Longneck was the first to welcome Littlefoot. He then lifted his head up and faced the stranger who brought his grandson back. Grandma Longneck rubbed Littlefoot's cheek as a tear strolled down her cheek. She face the longneck as Littlefoot;s head was still rested on her cheek.

"Thank-"

Her eyes widened as she released who it was. She lifted her head back up, parting from Littlefoot.

"Nestor?"

Nestor smiled.

"It has been a while."

Grandpa Longneck narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, dropping off my great nephew… I'm sorry what happened to your daughter. Littlefoot told me about what happened."

"How-how did you find Littlefoot?" asked Grandma Longneck.

"The funny thing is that he found me. I was in a cave, resting there until the cold time had passed, and then Littlefoot walked in. He told me he fell off a cliff since he got lost in a storm. I… I recognized him as your grandson."

Grandpa Longneck stood silent for a while. Nestor was nervously waiting for his brother to respond. Grandpa Longneck nodded contently.

"You have my thanks, Brother."

Littlefoot walked up to Nestor.

"Thank you, Uncle Nestor."

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck flinched at Littlefoot's words. Nestor smiled at the child. A tear rolled down his eye.

"You have my thanks, Littlefoot."

"So, are you staying?"

Nestor faced the old longneck couple and then back at Littlefoot. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Littlefoot. I best be going along."

"But it's going to get dark. We have food, water, and shelter."

Littlefoot looked back at his grandfather.

"Please tell him he has to," begged Littlefoot.

Grandpa Longneck faced Nestor.

"I don't," he said, glancing down at Littlefoot, "that's a good idea."

"Why not?" questioned Littlefoot and then thought. "Is it because of what he did?"

The couple faced Nestor and narrowed their eyes at him. Nestor shrugged.

"Don't worry, I didn't go into details."

"Oh," remembered Littlefoot. "Um, what is mating? Uncle Nestor told me about how he almost mated with Grandma. Is that short for playmate?"

Damn kid, thought Nestor. I had hoped you'd forgotten.

"What!" roared Grandma Longneck, leaning her head towards Nestor in rage. "Nestor!"

"It isn't my fault Littlefoot remembers. I was hoping that he would forget."

Grandpa Longneck took a couple of steps closer to Nestor to exert himself.

"I think you should leave, Brother."

"Yeah, I should probably do so. I know where the exit is. Who knew family reunions could be so short? Well, bye, I guess."

Nestor was about to turn completely around when Littlefoot's voice stopped him.

"Uncle Nestor. Don't go."

Nestor faced the old couple briefly. He faced Littlefoot with a smile.

"That's okay, Littlefoot. Besides…"

Goosebumps crawled along Nestor's spine.

"This place gives me the chills."

"Why? It isn't cold today."

"That is not what I meant. It just…doesn't-"

Nestor shook his head.

"Ah, just forget it. Besides, crowds are not for me."

Nestor left the longneck trio. Littlefoot watched as Nestor became a blurry image to him. He faced his grandparents, kind of annoyed.

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"We have our reasons, Littlefoot," calmly answered Grandpa Longneck. "What he did was…unforgiveable."

"But…he was your brother."

"Hush now, little one," smoothly said Grandma Longneck. "I bet you're hungry. Come. Let's eat."

Grandma Longneck started walking off. Littlefoot glanced back at where he saw Nestor last and did not see him. He sighed and reluctantly followed his grandmother. Meanwhile, Grandpa Longneck stayed behind; looking at the far path Nestor had walked before disappearing from view.

Brother, at least I see you're alive.

With that final thought, Grandpa Longneck started walking to join his mate and grandson.


	4. The Storm

A few days had passed since Nestor reunited Littlefoot with his grandparents. During the time he spent with Nestor, Littlefoot discovered that his grandparents' names were Benny and Selena, Nestor was Benny's brother, and his grandparents had a long history of disliking him. The last part always confused him. To him, the past was the past. It was like when he got in trouble. He would get disciplined at during the night and then would have permission to play with his friends as if nothing happened. What was the point of apologizing if you couldn't be forgiven? Something told Littlefoot there was more to the story than he was told.

The morning sun reflected off the water cascading down from the cliff above. Ducky, a green Saurolophus with blue eyes, was swimming calmly through the pond in the area known as the Roaring Falls. Her step-brother Spike, a green Stegosaurus with violet eyes, had just gotten out of the water. He shook the water off as if he was a drenched dog. He approached Littlefoot, who was resting near the shore of the pond. He smiled at Littlefoot.

"Hey Spike."

The sound of Littlefoot's unenthusiastic voice dropped Spike's happy expression. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Spike," Littlefoot slightly smiled and then dropped it. "I…just been thinking on what happened."

Spike curiously looked at Littlefoot. Littlefoot felt the gaze of Spike wanting to know and sighed.

"Spike, it's just that I met my great uncle."

Spike nodded his head and then grinned at Littlefoot.

"Well, I would be happy, but he left yesterday."

Spike dropped his smile and slightly shook his head.

"Well, I'll tell you what happened as much as I know. When I got lost in that storm during the cold time, I found a cave and decided to rest there. I didn't know another longneck was in there. I found out he was my grandpa's brother, but he did something horrible to my grandparents. My grandparents said he almost broke them up, but I think there's more to it."

Spike blankly looked back at Littlefoot. He soon left. Littlefoot sighed. After a few moments, Spike came back with a mouthful of treestars and dropped them in front of Littlefoot. He opened his mouth at Littlefoot, displaying a happy expression.

"Thanks Spike, but I'm not that hungry."

Spike's eyes dropped a bit.

"Why don't you eat it? I need to go home anyways."

Littlefoot rose to his feet and walked off. Spike sat down and started munching on the small pile of maple leaves.

"Spike?"

Spike glanced back to see that Ducky had just come out of the water.

"Where's Littlefoot?"

Spike turned back around to take another mouthful from the pile.

* * *

"_Littlefoot. Littlefoot."_

_Littlefoot opened his eyes at the sound of the echoes. He looked around. He was in a green-yellowish meadow in an open plain. The skies were blue as clouds floated by under the beaming sun. He looked around._

"_Littlefoot. Littlefoot."_

"_Mother?" wondered Littlefoot. "Mother, where are you?"_

"_Littlefoot."_

_Littlefoot frantically looked around._

"_Mother! Please answer me!"_

_A light blinded Littlefoot's eyes briefly He opened his eyes and gasped. A young female longneck walked up to him. She was about his age, and she had a bright gold, color being shined off of her. Even her eyes seemed to be a gold color. She slowly approached him and kissed his cheek. He blushed._

"_Who are you?"_

_Before he heard her answer, another darker voice from behind was heard._

"_Littlefoot, your time is up."_

_Littlefoot turned around to just have his head whacked and fell unconscious._

Littlefoot awoke from his dream. He lifted his head sharply up and looked around, gasping for air. He saw the Great Valley before him, resting under the cloudy night. He finally relaxed a bit.

"Oh, it was just a dream."

He then faced his sleeping grandparents. He smiled.

"Probably I would sleep better if I was closer to them."

He started to walk towards them when he sensed something. A crack of thunder was heard from above. The sound alarmed Littlefoot. He faced his grandparents, who were barely opening their eyes and sitting up.

"What was-"

Before Grandpa Longneck could finish, a bolt of lightning jolted from the sky and struck a nearby tree. The tree ignited as four more bolts struck different areas of the Great Valley. Soon, the wind picked up, helping the flames expand rapidly. Littlefoot's grandparents gasped in horror. Grandpa Longneck took control.

"C'mon. Let's get to safety."

The tranquil night has turned into a night of horror. Great Valley residents urged to hold on to life as some escaped the burning flames and falling trees. As they ran, Littlefoot saw the panic. Most living dinosaurs were fleeing as a few tried to desperately save their loved ones from the flames of death. Only one word rung into Littlefoot's head: nature. He remembered his discussion with Uncle Nestor about nature.

"**Nestor, you talk like if nature is a living being."**

"**It could be."**

**Littlefoot looked confused.**

"**But how? I've never seen it in real life."**

**"But you do."**

**"But I have seen no dinosaur named Nature."**

**Nestor slightly chuckled.**

"**Nature is not a dinosaur."**

"**Then who is he? Or she…or he?"**

"**Littlefoot, look outside."**

**Littlefoot looked towards the entrance of the cavern and saw the thick snowstorm outside. He looked back at Nestor.**

"**It is sure bad."**

**Nestor nodded.**

"**Well, that's nature. It's not a dinosaur, or a plant, or a sharptooth. It's just something we can't see that changes the world for us."**

**Littlefoot looked back at the snowstorm.**

"**But if it makes things, why can't it only make the time where the tree always have green food? Why does it have to be bad?"**

"**It can be both good and bad."**

**Littlefoot faced Nestor.**

"**What do you mean?"**

**Nestor thought for a little bit.**

"**Imagine your grandparents. Your grandparents are nice to you, right?"**

**Littlefoot nodded.**

"**Yeah. They take care of me and love me."**

"**But have they ever scolded at you when you were in trouble?"**

"**Not like Cera's Dad, but yeah, they have. They always said that it was to make sure I would understand."**

"**That's how nature works, Littlefoot. It's like a guardian watching over us. When we're bad, it punishes us, and when we are good, it rewards us."**

"**Okay…but how does it relate to the storm outside?"**

"**My guess is that every year, we get punished because we didn't take care of the leaves right. They turned color and fell off of the trees. Nature got angry and punished us with the cold time."**

**Littlefoot's eyes widened.**

"**Wow, it has that much power?"**

"**As my grandpa told me, one sneeze from it can blow several trees down."**

"**Wow," awed Littlefoot in astonishment. "Can it really?"**

"**Yep. When I was young, I saw it happen with my father and mother. This was when Benny was still an egg."**

"**Does Grandpa know about this?"**

"**Our father told us the story about it. Of course, I helped... Well, might as well check this cave to see if it's safe. Come, Littlefoot."**

**Nestor started walking deeper into the cavern. Littlefoot looked at the storm once more before joining Nestor.**

Littlefoot and his grandparents had gotten closer to the valley's rocky walls. There was a cave large enough for an adult longneck to not hit its head on the ceiling. They shortly scaled a rocky slope before they were in a short, rushing line to enter the cave. The line consisted of two Triceratopses, an Apatosaurus, and three Iguanodons.

"Go on, Littlefoot," said Grandpa Longneck. "You and Grandma first."

Littlefoot nodded. As the line decreased down to the three of them, a flash of bolt startled Littlefoot. He tripped and fell. He looked up in shocked as he noticed a giant boulder tipped by the lightning was coming down on him. He scrambled to his feet, but there was not much he could do. Grandpa Longneck had also seen this. He extended his neck towards Littlefoot and shoved him into the cave. He didn't see as the boulder crushed Grandpa Longneck's neck. He did briefly see the tears and shock from Grandma Longneck from within the cave.

"No," she cried. "Not now."

Littlefoot slowly looked back and saw his grandfather slowly closing his eyes and drifting into eternal slumber.

"Grandpa," he breathed.

Two tears rolled down each of his cheeks and splashed the ground. Littlefoot just stared at his grandfather as he lied there motionless.

"No," he whispered and then yelled. "No!"

"Littlefoot," Grandma Longneck said gently.

"He can't…he can't be-"

Grandma Longneck lowered her head and hugged Littlefoot. Littlefoot felt a tear from her.

"Littlefoot, please calm down."

"But Grandma," he sniffed. "He can't go. He can't go!"

Littlefoot cried on his grandmother's cheek, resting his head on it, as they waited for the storm to pass.


	5. Goodbye Grandpa

The panic had settled down. The survivors were in caves, under sturdy rock structures, or just near a rocky wall. The night had struck with terror, but a new day was barely arising. Still in the cave, away from where Grandpa Longneck's corpse, Littlefoot was sleeping next to his grandmother. He had cried himself to sleep. The other survivors in the cave were also sleeping. Grandma Longneck was the only dinosaur up. She looked towards the entrance, unable to see her mate.

Oh, Ben.

She had watched the horror as Grandpa Longneck's neck was crushed by the boulder. Just seeing a love one die in front of your eyes was just unbearable. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was on about her mate's death and the future for her and Littlefoot. She looked down at the sleeping longneck and formed a small smile.

At least I still got you, Littlefoot.

She looked back at the entrance, dropping her. A thought came to her. It was a talk with Benny. It happened before the cold time. Littlefoot was away, playing with his friends. Benny and her were walking around, admiring the glorious day. The sun was shining down, and there was no sign of rain. She remembered what they had talked about.

**The old couple walked along the open grassy plains of the Great Valley. The residents there were either walking through it or eating the leaves of plants touching the edges of the open plains. Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck passed the small river that cut through the plain.**

"**This is nice," Grandma Longneck mentioned. "The breeze and the tranquility. So nice."**

"**Yes," nodded Grandpa Longneck.**

**The hint of seriousness coming from his voice concerned Grandma Longneck.**

"**What's wrong, Ben?"**

**Grandpa Longneck sighed.**

"**I… Solana, if something happens-"**

"**Don't say that."**

**Grandpa Longneck faced his mate.**

"**I know you don't like talking about this, but we must. For the safety of Littlefoot, we must."**

**Grandma Longneck heaved heavily in realization.**

"**Alright. You're right. I just…don't like talking about it."**

"**I know you don't."**

**Grandpa Longneck cleared his throat before continuing.**

"**If I do go away, I need you to promise that you seek safety. The moment I'm gone, you will be the closest to Littlefoot. I want you to make sure he's safe."**

**Grandma Longneck nodded.**

"**I know, Dear."**

"**He will probably flourish to a fine adult if he is surrounded with other longnecks."**

"**So you're saying we should leave the Great Valley?"**

**Grandpa Longneck shook his head.**

"**Not so promptly. Wait for a herd with longnecks to appear and ask if you can join."**

"**I…I understand, but will Littlefoot? His friends and life are here."**

"**Yes. It is hard, but to make sure our herd grows, he needs to be with his own kind for the time being."**

Grandma Longneck looked down after feeling something rubbing against her. Littlefoot began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Good morning, Grandma."

She smiled.

"Morning Littlefoot."

Littlefoot looked towards the entrance of the cave and remembered about what happened yesterday. Tears swelled up in his eyes.

"C'mon, Littlefoot. We'll find another way."

Grandma Longneck picked up Littlefoot and placed him on her back. She walked deeper into the cave as the survivors were barely waking up.

* * *

"This is a disgrace," a gray Triceratops called Mr. Threehorn said sternly.

He and over half of the survivors were gathered in the ruins of their meeting place. The stone arch had crumbled to the floor, but the stone benches made by nature stayed in contact. It looked like a tiny gladiator area with a wide entrance in and out of the arena. Mr. Threehorn and a few other survivors were on the ground as others were watching down from the rocky benches.

"What do we do now?" asked a yellow Lambeosaurus, a crested, duck-billed bipedal dinosaur. "The Great Valley is in ruins, and so many of us have meet a gruesome fate. Even Benny Longneck is gone."

Mr. Threehorn sighed.

"I know."

He looked up at the survivors. Among the crowd, he saw Petrie's mother Susie, Ducky's mother Alexis, and his mate Tria. With them were their children, their own and adopted. He faced the Lambeosaurus.

"Do you know of Grandma Longneck and Littlefoot."

"A few report that they are alive, but we don't know-"

The dinosaurs soon felt the earth shake slightly underneath their feet. Mr. Threehorn looked behind him, towards his right, to see a longneck with a younger one walking his way. He turned around to properly greet them.

"Grandma Longneck. How are you? I hear about-"

"I know, Topps. I know."

"So what do we do?" a black-striped, brown Edmontosaurus asked Mr. Threehorn, getting back to the matter at claw.

Mr. Threehorn looked back at the crowd and then faced the male Edmontosaurus.

"Isn't it obvious, Gil?"

"Topps?"

He faced the crowd and took a deep breath.

"Listen up! After last night's storm, the Great Valley has suffered its worst. Friends and family that we once knew are gone. The valley has changed, and the leaves had been burnt up by fires. Rocks and mud block or taint our water. Without enough water, green food will be very scarce. The Great Valley, once our home, has become nothing more than a burial site of a valley of peace and those we had shared it with. That's why…we must leave the Great Valley."

Chatter and gasps were heard from the crowd. It soon died out. A green Gallimimus called out to Mr. Threehorn from the crowd.

"Leave the Great Valley? That's absurd. Where will we go? We will die out there."

"We will die here!" yelled back Mr. Threehorn.

Mr. Threehorn sighed and spoke calmly his next words.

"Listen. There is no chance the Great Valley will be the same again. I need to make sure my family is fed, even if we need to leave our home. At least I know there is a chance out in the Mysterious Beyond that we can live."

The crowd looked at each other and faced Topps.

"He's right," said a tannish Monoclonius. "It is important for the children to live."

"And if we travel as a herd, we will be well protected," pointed out a green Ouranosaurus with a light blue dorsal sail.

"I guess you're right," said the Gallimimus. "So, when do we leave?"

"The sooner we get going, the better," said Mr. Threehorn. "Meet at the entrance of the Great Valley, and we will leave from there. This meeting is over."

The dinosaurs dispersed. Mr. Threehorn confronted Graandma Longneck.

"I'm sorry about Ben. He was a good male."

Grandma Longneck nodded. Mr. Threehorn looked down at Littlefoot. He said nothing and left. Littlefoot watched as he left to the entrance. Grandma Longneck looked down at Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, are you ready?"

Littlefoot turned his attention to his grandma.

"Can we… Can we see Grandpa?"

"But Littlefoot, you saw what happened to him?"

"I know. I just-want to say goodbye."

Tears started to drip down from his eyes. Grandma Longneck leaned her head closer to Littlefoot and rubbed against his head.

"Okay," she whispered to him.

She picked her head up and started walking to the spot where Grandpa Longneck rested. Littlefoot followed him. As they walked, Grandma Longneck began to talk.

"Littlefoot, do you remember what Grandpa said when he was very sick?"

"When Ali was here?"

Grandma Longneck nodded.

"Yeah. He said if anything happened to him, he wanted us to join the Old One's herd."

"That's right. He still wants us to do that."

Littlefoot looked up at his grandmother.

"But how are we going to do that? The Mysterious Beyond is big."

"Well, he was not only speaking about the Old One's herd. Any longneck herd we find, he wants us to join."

"But why?"

"He said it will be good for you."

"But I don't get it? Why can't we stay with the dinosaurs we know? Why can't we stay in our herd?"

"Oh, Littlefoot."

Grandma Longneck faced down at her grandson.

"When the time comes, you'll understand."

Littlefoot was about to say something when he saw a resting longneck on a rocky slope up ahead. Grandma Longneck looked forward to see her blue-grayish mate lying on the ground near the cave's entrance, with a boulder crushing his neck. Littlefoot ran up to Grandpa's head, but he slowed down when he got closer to it. Grandma Longneck joined him and looked down. Littlefoot glanced up.

"Grandma, he looks so happy."

Grandma Longneck noticed the grin Grandpa Longneck had. Tears dropped to the floor.

"He is just happy he saved you, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot faced the ground and let the tears splash on the reddish-brown terrain.

"So, it's my fault."

Grandma Longneck shook his head and rubbed her grandson with her head.

"Of course not. Don't think that. Grandpa sacrificed his life so you could life, Littlefoot. He loved you so much. He wanted to protect you, even if it meant his life."

Littlefoot sniffed as the tears stopped. He rubbed his Grandpa's head and then faced his grandma.

"I'm going to miss him so much, Grandma."

"I will too, Littlefoot. Just remember what Grandpa did and always keep it close to your heart."

Littlefoot nodded.

"I will, Grandma. I will."

Grandma Longneck lowered her head and kissed her mate's forehead. Her tears dropped on his head. Grandma Longneck lifted her head back up.

"Come on, Littllefoot," she said in a gentle voice. "We need to meet the others."

Littlefoot nodded and started walking with Grandma Longneck to the entrance of the once Great Valley, leaving behind a grand longneck who Littlefoot had always thought of as his hero. Littlefoot looked at the sky and saw two clouds shaped like the humps of two longnecks. He slightly smiled.

At least he can see Mother again.


	6. I'll Miss

Littlefoot and his grandma meet the others outside of the Great Valley. The herd, once mass, dwindled down to about thirty total dinosaurs. Grandma Longneck and Littlefoot walked up to the front where Mr. Threehorn was. He was going to lead the herd, which was something most would object to if Grandpa Longneck was still alive. He smiled warmly at them.

"Hello, Grandma Longneck."

Littlefoot looked at Mr. Threehorn in shock. This wasn't the same Mr. Threehorn he used to know. He remembered someone grumpy, angry, stubborn, naïve, and plain-right mean. However, this softer side of Mr. Threehorn was unusual. It crept Littlefoot out.

"Hello, Mr. Threehorn. Are we leaving soon?"

"In a few moments."

Littlefoot looked up at the early afternoon sun. Some clouds scrolled back, blocking some of the sun. The wind tickled him as it blew against him on and off. The landscape before him was a cracked landscape of a barren wasteland. If one really thought of it, how could a thriving paradise with flowing water be centered within somewhere that had no life? It could happen, and it did, but it seemed a little strange. But the question didn't matter now. The Great Valley would match its surroundings soon. It will become as barren as the land before Littlefoot. He looked back up at his grandma. She was looking back at the Great Valley. Mr. Threehorn had left.

"Grandma?"

Grandma Longneck looked down and smiled.

"Yes, Littlefoot?"

"Would you miss it?"

Grandma Longneck slowly dropped the smile.

"Very much."

"But why Grandma? Why did it have to change; why did everything change?"

Grandma Longneck looked at the sky and sighed. She faced back at Littlefoot.

"Because it did. When time goes on, everything changes. It might be good or bad, but nature doesn't know the difference. It just does what it wants."

"But why did nature destroy the Great Valley…and killed Grandpa?"

"Littlefoot, we aren't the only ones with feelings. The trees, water, ground, soil, smoky mountains… All have feelings. Last night's storm happened because of the sky. It probably was jealous on how we were happy under the bright circle. It made those clouds out of jealously, and another battle between the sky and the sun began as we suffered."

"But why was it strong? Other times, sky water is fun to play in."

"Sometimes, the sun allows the sky to be involved, and the sky becomes pleasant. Other times, the sky just gets mad and creates storm without the sun's permission. They are like brothers. On some days, they are nice to each other, but on other days, they quarrel."

Littlefoot had this feeling that it just happened because it did, but he figured to drop the subject. There were more important things at claw. He nodded.

"Okay, Grandma."

Mr. Threehorn, with Tria, Cera, and Tricia, walked up to the front of the herd. Grandma Longneck noticed them. Mr. Threehorn looked up at Grandma Longneck.

"We're all here. I think we're ready to move off."

Grandma Longneck nodded.

"Very well."

Soon, a sharptooth roar was heard. Everyone looked forward and saw two Allosauruses. The sharpteeth targeted their prey and started walking towards the herd. Grandma Longneck was confused.

"Why would they attack a big herd? It doesn't make sense."

"I guess when you're starving, you must do what you can to survive," smirked Mr. Threehorn. "I'll handle this."

Mr. Threehorn started walking towards the sharpteeth. Tria, a dark pinkish threehorn with light blue eyes, looked back at Grandma Longneck.

"I'm joining too. Topsy can't do it by himself. Can you watch over Cera and Ticia?"

Grandma Longneck smiled, "Of course."

Cera, a yellow threehorn kid with blue-green eyes, looked up at her step-mother.

"But Tria, Daddy can handle it."

"That may be true, but everyone needs help. Even your father."

With that said, Tria left to aid Mr. Threehorn. Cera watched as Tria left. Tricia, a pinkish threehorn baby that Cera dwarfed in size looked up at her half-sister. She rubbed her leg. Cera looked down as Tricia faced her.

"Thanks, Tricia," she smiled warmly.

Littlefoot saw as the two threehorns encountered the sharpteeth. Mr. Threehorn went for the green one, and Tria went for the faded red one. Both threehorns were amazing, using their long horns as a piercing two-prong pitchfork. The green one was smart and bit down on one of the horns. Mr. Threehorn tried his best to shake it off, and he succeeded. Tria wasn't so lucky. The same thing happened to her, yet she couldn't shake it off. A crack formed, followed by a snapped. A fourth of her right horn snapped up, but it delivered a death blow to the sharptooth. The tip of the horn pierced up into the roof of the Allosaurus's mouth. It moved away from Tria and retreated in agonizing pain. Tria gasped the moment it happened. As the sharptooth retreated, Tria stood in shock.

"My horn!"

Mr. Threehorn rolled his eyes over to Tria. The sharptooth took this opportunity and quickly pulled back as it delivered a kick under 's chin. Mr. Threehorn, shaken by what just happened, lowered his defenses.

"Daddy!" yelled Cera.

Soon, the ground rumbled. The dinosaurs panicked.

"An earthshake," stated a worried Iguanodon. "Not now."

From behind, the sharptooth was pushed from behind. Mr. Threehorn quickly moved out of the way before the beast flattened him. He looked up at who saved him, along with everyone else. An old teen longneck with faded green scales and hazel eyes had pushed the beast down. He smiled and faced Mr. Threehorn.

"You okay, Old Male?"

"Old male?" growled Mr. Threehorn in irritancy. "Don't call me old, Boy."

"Geez, I thought you would be grateful for me saving your life."

The longneck looked back.

"How was that, Bron?"

At the sound of his father's name, Littlefoot looked behind the young longneck adult. His father had came into view, noticed. Bron was a dark brown longneck with a darker brown scale strip along his back. The color of his eyes was blue-green. He had left Littlefoot and his mother for valid reasons, with an intention to return, but the world was misfortunate to him. Mr. Threehorn looked towards Bron.

"You're Littlefoot's father."

Bron walked up to the longneck and looked down at the unconscious sharptooth before facing the longneck. He shook his head.

"You did manage to save him, Willace, but try not to be so prideful on your victory."

"But the threehorn should be grateful."

"But that doesn't mean you should be rude."

Willace sighed.

"Fine."

"Dad!"

Bron looked to where that voice came from. Littlefoot was running up to him. The smaller version of Bron confronted his dad. Bron welcomed Littlefoot by nudging his head.

"Hey, Son. How are you?"

Littlefoot didn't respond. Bron parted from the warm affection and looked at his son with concern. Tears started to run down Littlefoot's cheeks.

"What's wrong, Littlefoot?"

"Dad, it's…it's so hor…"

Crying got the best of Littlefoot. He walked up to Bron's leg and buried his face in it. Bron worried what happened, but a voice made him look forward. Grandma Longneck was heading his way.

"Bron."

"Mama Longneck," he said happily. "How are you? Where's Papa Longneck?"

"That's the thing."

Bron dropped his happy expression, realizing what happened.

"So…what happened?"

"A storm came to the Great Valley. It destroyed our beloved home and took many lives, including his life."

"I see."

Bron's memory of their last talk came into vision.

**Grandpa Longneck and Bron were walking across the Great Valley on a sunny day. They were heading to meet Grandma Longneck and Littlefoot at Roaring Falls.**

"**Bron?"**

**Bron looked over at Grandpa Longneck.**

"**What is it? Is something wrong?"**

**Grandpa Longneck shook his head.**

"**Not yet."**

**This startled Bron. He blocked Grandpa Longneck's path, making him stop.**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

**Grandpa Longneck sighed.**

"**As life moves on, those new grow, and those old pass on. I have been in this world for too long. I have already explained to Grandma Longneck that my time will be up soon."**

**Bron sighed and nodded, knowing that Grandpa Longneck was right.**

"**So, what do you want me to do when the time comes?"**

"**Take Solana and your son back to your herd."**

"So," continued Bron, "did Papa Longneck told about what to do when this would happen?"

"Yes," said Grandma Longneck. "Is that why you're here?"

Bron shook his head.

"I saw storm clouds in the distant fading away. It looked terrible. I realized that it was over the Great Valley. I woke up Willace and hurried over here. I just didn't expect Papa Longneck to…you know."

Tria had walked over to her mate as the longnecks conversed.

"You alright, Topsy."

"Yeah," he breathed. "Are you?"

Tria nodded.

"Yes."

Tria faced Willace and smiled.

"Thank you. If I lost my Topsy, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Just doing my job, Ma'am."

"Who are you anyways?" asked Mr. Threehorn.

"The name's Willace. I'm training to be the next advisor for Bron."

"Advisor? You? But you're just a kid?"

"I'm in training," stated an annoyed Willace. "Besides, I did save your live, so you should be grateful."

Mr. Threehorn grumbled and walked off.

"Sorry," Tria said.

"He's a tough dinosaur to please."

"Stubborn is more like it. Well, thank you again, Willace."

Tria left to join Mr. Threehorn. Willace walked over to Bron and joined into the conversation.

"So, Bron? Are we going inside the Great Valley?"

Bron shook his head.

"It was destroyed by the storm, killing my father-in-law in the process."

Willace's voice depressed a little.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He looked down and saw a longneck kid rubbing against Bron's leg.

"So, this must be your kid, Littlefoot?"

"Yes. Now, Willace. We need to protect them. They are a part of our herd now."

Willace nodded.

"Will do."

Littlefoot pulled back from his father's leg. He knew that this was expected. His grandmother told him that Grandpa wished for them to join a herd of longnecks. At least, he would be with his dad, the only other living member of his family who had similar blood.

"Dad?"

Bron faced Littlefoot.

"Yes?"

"I know this all had to happen after Grandpa died. He wished for me and Grandma to join a longneck herd. I want to respect his wish. It's great that it will be your herd, but…can I say bye to my friends first?"

Bron nodded.

"Yes."

Littlefoot walked away from the three longnecks and walked back to the herd. Spike the Stegosaurus, Ducky the Saurolophus, Petrie the Pteranodon, and Cera the Triceratops were in front of the herd, looking yonder towards what had happened. They saw Littlefoot walking towards them and meet him halfway.

"Hey," Cera said depressingly.

"Hi," sighed Littlefoot. "So…this is it, huh?"

"Are you leaving us, Littlefoot?" asked Ducky.

Littlefoot nodded.

"But why?" asked Petrie. "You could still travel with us."

"Before my grandpa died, he wished my grandma and I join a longneck herd. I don't know why. I think he just want us to be safe."

"You safe with us."

Littlefoot thought about it and smiled.

"I guess you're right, Petrie. My grandma was right. I wouldn't understand."

Littlefoot smirked.

"I will miss you guys."

Cera smiled.

"Yeah, but it's not the end, Littlefoot."

Spike nodded.

"Yep…yep," started Ducky. "We will meet again."

"But the Great Valley isn't our home anymore," said Littlefoot. "How could we see each other again?"

"We will," smiled Cera. "You'll see. We will."

They came together for a departing hug. They lasted for several seconds before they felt someone near. They parted from the hug. Littlefoot turned around and faced Bron. He warmly smiled at his son.

"Are you ready to go?"

Littlefoot nodded.

"Then let's go home."

They started walking towards Willace and Grandma Longneck. Littlefoot glanced back. He saw as his friends, along with the Great Valley residents, looking at him and the three other longnecks. Memories flashback in his head about his friends making it to the Great Valley, the adventures they shared, the elders Littlefoot respected, and the troubles and happiness they all shared. He faced forwards and looked up at his grandma.

"I know you'll miss them, Littlefoot, but you'll understand when you're older why Grandpa wished us to leave."

Littlefoot sighed.

"I hope I understand soon."

Littlefoot left with the three longnecks, leaving behind his community, friends, and home.


	7. Bron's Oasis

After a few hours of walking, Bron, Willace, Grandma Longneck, and Littlefoot made it to Bron's herd. The herd, consisting of several longnecks of different types, was located at a large oasis. Much different than today's oasis, this one was like a small forest in the hard desert. The twenty-five trees circled around the large pool of water. Littlefoot saw from the distance the longnecks in the water, eating the trees, or relaxing. When they approached the oasis, it seemed one of the longnecks informed the others, and they started to look towards where Littlefoot was. Two longnecks started walking towards them. One was a female adult, and the other one was a kid about Littlefoot's height. Willace smiled and walked faster towards the longnecks.

"Gynna."

The bluish green Apatosaurus with bright blue eyes smiled.

"Willace, how did it go?"

Willace reached over and kissed Gynna's lips.

"Took down a sharptooth."

Gynna's smiled dropped.

"You could've dropped that part out. Don't make me worry."

"I'm fine, Gynna. Bron always has my tail."

Gynna sighed.

"What am I going to do with you? …Well, was the Great Valley a good place?"

Willace's smile dropped. He shook his head.

"When we arrived, the residents were leaving. A great storm had destroyed it."

Gynna gasped and looked down. She then faced Bron. The young longneck had already confronted them.

"Hi Bron."

Bron chuckled.

"Hello, Shorty."

Littlefoot walked up to his adopted brother. This longneck differed from Littlefoot. It was a dark green Brachiosaurus with blue eyes. Littlefoot smiled.

"Hey, Shorty."

"Littlefoot? Did you come to visit?"

"Not exactly," Littlefoot replied sadly. "It's gone."

"What's gone?"

"The Great Valley. It's all gone."

Shorty looked up to see Grandma Longneck. He looked back at Littlefoot.

"Where's your grand-"

"Hey, Shorty!"

Shorty looked back at Willace.

"I need to talk to you. You want to go for a walk."

Shorty happily smiled and faced Littlefoot.

"Can you tell me later, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot unsurely nodded. Shorty turned around and ran towards the young couple. Willace, Gynna, and Shorty left back to the oasis.

"You have to excuse Shorty," said Bron, looking at Grandma Longneck and Littlefoot.

"I know," sighed Littlefoot. "He just…doesn't know."

"But Willace will tell him. Willace is like an older brother to Shorty."

There was a pause of silence before Bron started speaking again.

"You want a ride, Son, so I can show you around?"

Littlefoot looked up at Bron and slowly nodded. Bron picked up Littlefoot and put him on his back. Bron faced Grandma Longneck.

"You're ready Mama Longneck?"

"Maybe later Bron. I'm a bit exhausted after that walk."

"But Grandma…"

"It's okay, Littlefoot. We'll eat together in a little while."

Grandma Longneck started walking towards the pond, planning on getting a drink first before going to sleep. Littlefoot watched his grandma go.

"Dad, I'm worried about Grandma."

"I am too, but I think it's best not to disturb her now. I think she wants time to think."

Littlefoot sighed and lowered his head down on Bron's back.

"I just hope she gets better soon."

"She will, Littlefoot. Mama Longneck always had a strong will. Now, let me show you around."

Bron started walking towards the oasis to give Littlefoot the tour of his herd.

* * *

"So, that's the story. A mighty storm swept the Great Valley's former glory away, and it has become a wasteland. Some of the residents didn't make it. Littlefoot's grandpa was one of the unlucky ones."

The three longnecks were walking through the displaced trees of the oasis. Willace had explained what had happened to the Great Valley. Both Shorty and Gynna had saddened faces.

"I-I didn't know," said Shorty.

"That's horrible," commented Gynna.

"Now it's only fitting that they join our herd. Littlefoot's grandma seems so depressed. Her home and mate are gone. I think she didn't say a word throughout the whole trip."

"Well, maybe I should try talking to her. I can show her around."

"I don't know if she would be up for it. She's pretty down."

"But I'll try at the least. I mean if you were out of my life Willace, I'd-I'd… I don't even want to think about it."

Willace smiled.

"Hopefully we find a home soon."

"Willace?"

Willace looked down at Shorty.

"Do you think I should go apologize to Littlefoot now? He's with Bron."

"I think later on would be best. Right now, I think Bron is showing Littlefoot around. Apologizing would bring up memories of his grandfather and would probably make him uncomfortable during Bron's tour."

Shorty sighed.

"Okay, I guess."

* * *

Bron placed Littlefoot down in front of the pond. Littlefoot walked up to it and took a drink. Their tour had gotten cut short. Littlefoot had claimed he was thirsty as Bron explained what Willace does to help the herd. This was after he talked about the different types of longnecks in the herd and the herd in general. The sun was closing in onto the horizon. It wouldn't be another two hours before it disappeared below the horizon.

"So, um, Littlefoot? Do you feel like continuing the tour?"

Littlefoot lifted his head from the water and faced his dad. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I don't feel like it. I-I… Today was…"

Littlefoot heaved out heavily.

"I know, Son," Bron said quietly. "I… This brings back feelings when I first heard about…Daisy's death."

"Who's Daisy?"

"Your mother."

Littlefoot's face dropped even more. Bron noticed this and felt even guiltier.

"I'm sorry, Littlefoot. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"… Grandpa's death reminded me of Mother's death too. Dad, do you think I'm unlucky?"

"Why would you think that, Son?"

"Well, Mother and Grandpa are dead. What if you or Grandma are next really soon?"

Bron sighed.

"Littlefoot, we may never know what tomorrow brings. It could be happiness, confusion, anger, or sadness, but we shouldn't think of these things. What happens tomorrow happens. It is just your reaction to it that matters. Tell me. What do you feel now?"

"I-I'm both happy and sad. I'm happy I'm with you and Grandma, but I feel sad about Grandma and remembering about Mother."

"These are just feelings, Littlefoot. Whenever I think about your mother, I try not to remember the sad times. I remember the happy times and what she did for me. Hey, did I ever tell you how I met your mother?"

Littlefoot shook his head.

"Well, I think you should hear it. I was strolling along, minding my own business. I was a wanderer at that time. I would travel to different places. Sure, I did rest, but I journeyed across the world for most of the bright circles. Well, one day, skywater fell very hard. It made my path grow very soggy. I was climbing up on a mountain side that had water running down its slope. I continued to press on until I heard something. A group of longnecks were passing by. I looked down at the expense of my curiosity. They were down at the base of the mountain. Unfortunately, the soggy ground under my feet gave in, and I started to slide down the mountain. As I slid down, the longnecks saw me and tried to move out of my way, but one longneck didn't move fast enough. I slammed against her, and we both fell in the mud. I opened my eyes and saw the longneck staring back at me. That was the first time I saw your mother."

Littlefoot slightly smiled at the end of Bron's story.

"Was she mad?"

"Did I mention the angry eyes your mother was giving me?"

Littlefoot laughed.

"Wow, Dad. I never knew. I guess if it hadn't rain and made the ground soft, you would've never met Mother."

"And I wouldn't have had such a great son."

Bron rubbed Littlefoot's head with his cheek. A smile formed across Littlefoot's face. Bron lifted his head and grinned at his son.

"Let's go and have dinner with Grandma."

The two longnecks left the pond to have dinner before the sunlight dimmed away.


	8. Children

Morning came the next day. Littlefoot was the first to wake up. His Dad was sleeping only several feet away as his grandmother was sleeping by his side. He got up and stretched out a bit, yawning. He looked at his grandmother, dropping his expression slightly. He sighed. He then started walking off to the large and only water source the oasis had to offer. He didn't have to walk far. He just passed a few trees and walked a short distance in the opened landscape. He sat down at the water's sandy edge and took a drink. He raised his head after he finished talking a drink and looked at his face in the water. He saw his own sadness in the water. Memories of what Nestor said came into his mind.

**Nestor walked to the entrance of the cave, seeing Littlefoot looking out towards the whitened land. He slouched in depression and laid flat on his belly.**

"**Littlefoot?"**

**Littlefoot turned his head towards Nestor and then faced back outside. Nestor approached him.**

"**What do you see?" asked Nestor, looking out of the cave.**

"**Nothing really," sighed Littlefoot.**

**Nestor looked down at him.**

"**Why so gloom?"**

**Littlefoot lifted his head and faced the adult longneck.**

"**Nestor, what if I don't see them again?"**

**Nestor noticed the sadness in his eyes.**

"**Oh. This is about your grandparents, is it?"**

"**I just…"**

**A tear ran down Littlefoot's cheek. Nestor understood.**

"**I know, Littlefoot, but why do you think that? You will be reunited with them after the cold time passes."**

"**But that's just it, Nestor. What if I don't see them anymore because something happens?"**

**Nestor smirked and laid down next to Littlefoot.**

"**It will take more than the cold time to knock Benny down. I know."**

**Nestor looked out of the cave again.**

"**But let the truth be told," he began to say and then faced back at Littlefoot. "The time will come when those you love pass on. No one lives forever."**

"**I know, but it's still so sad."**

"**The only thing that makes us worry and miss another is because of the memories we have shared with that person. The time will come when Benny, I, and a few others will leave you and this world. Only memories will be what is left of us. However, don't feel sad, Littlefoot. It is just natural we go, and it is natural that we will be missed, but it's unnatural to just always think of death and just live the rest of your days in solitude. Just promise me Littlefoot that you will keep on going through the worst times of your life."**

"**It's so hard…but I'll try."**

Littlefoot shook his head and looked at his reflection again. He saw that he was sad, so he decided to cheer himself up by making faces in the water. He stuck out his tongue like a hot dog. Then he squinted his eyes and grinned widely. Then he narrowed his eyes and chopped like a sharpteeth. He smiled and chuckled a little. Suddenly, an image of another longneck's head and neck reflected off the water, saying hello, Littlefoot jumped a bit and faced the giggling longneck.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Littlefoot shook his head.

"Not at all."

The longneck kid rolled her eyes.

"Surrrrre."

Littlefoot blushed.

"Okay. Maybe a little."

Littlefoot glanced at the water.

"Are you-" he began and looked back at her, "-going to get some water?"

"Well, I was, but then I ran into this bashful longneck."

Littlefoot's blush deepened. The girl chuckled for a little bit and then took a drink from the large pond. She raised her head after she was done and faced Littlefoot.

"Oh. I forgot to mention my name to you cutie."

Littlefoot's cheeks reddened even more.

"My name's Dyanna."

The longneck girl was a tad bit shorter than Littlefoot. She had light olive green scales with a fat curvy, darker olive green line going from her head along her back to her tail. He underbelly was tan in a way to match this pattern. She had amber-colored eyes and was an Apatosaurus like Littlefoot. She gave him a smile that could easily subdue any guy her age.

"I'm Littlefoot," smiled Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, huh. Well, I guess when you're bigger, it will seem kind of ironic."

Littlefoot thought about it and chuckled.

"True, I guess."

"So Littlefoot, I haven't seen you around before."

He shook his head.

"No. I'm not from the herd."

He sighed.

"Terrible things happened that forced us to join my dad's herd."

"Dad? Bron's your father?"

Littlefoot nodded. Dyanna's eyes widened. It was as she was meeting the prince of the herd.

"Wow," she breathed and then she examined him by circling around him once. "You do look like him."

Littlefoot stood proudly. Dyanna stopped in front of him and smiled.

"I mean I heard Bron talk about his son, but I never knew he could be so handsome."

Littlefoot blushed.

"Thank yo- Ouph!"

Littlefoot was caught by surprise as he was knocked over. His head and top half of his neck landed on the water brushing against the shore. He groaned slightly and picked himself up. He focused where Dyanna was. In front of her was a fallow-colored longneck with chocolate-colored eyes. He narrowed his eyes at Littlefoot. Water was still dripping from his head, so he shook it off. He narrowed his eyes at the male.

"Hey! What was that for? Aren't you going to say sorry?"

"Why should I?" he replied in an angry tone.

"Because you pushed me down."

"I have my reasons. You, a stranger, were flirting with Dyanna. I was just trying to protect her."

Littlefoot thought about it quickly.

"That's only one reason."

The male grunted.

"You know what? Just get out of here before I beat you so fast that you don't know what hit you."

"Taro, you shouldn't talk like that to him."

"Why not?" demanded Taro, facing Dyanna.

"He's Bron's son."

Taro turned back towards Littlefoot and smirked.

"Bron's son? Ha! Don't care if he is. I beaten up Shorty before, and he's Bron's adopted son."

Littlefoot stood firm.

"Alright, fine. Just remember I'm Bron's son."

"What does that mean? You saying you're a good fighter? Don't make me laugh. My dad is more than half the fighter your dad will ever be."

Littlefoot narrowed his eyes at Taro.

"Don't you dare talk about my dad like that."

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" he asked in a bullying voice.

"That's enough!"

Taro and Dyanna looked towards their right. Littlefoot had thought the firm voice came from one of their mothers, but that was an understatement. He turned around and saw another female longneck his age. Her scales were a fuchsia pink color, and her eyes were violet blue. She had a nice wavy pattern along her back, like Littlefoot, that was colored with a darker shade of fuchsia pink.

"Taro, stop being so overprotective. Didn't you hear why he's here?"

The female longneck now stood in-between the males, facing Taro.

"Well…"

"Obviously, that's a no. I'm pretty sure a fight is not the best way to greet him."

"You're just saying that because you think he's cute."

Littlefoot and the female lightly blush. Neither of them saw each other's blush.

"Who's the leader for today?"

Taro grumbled.

"You are," he unwantedly said.

"That's right. Both of you have to do what I say."

"Fine, but tomorrow, he's going down."

Taro walked away. Femini looked behind the female at Littlefoot and then looked at Taro. She then walked away to keep Taro company.

"I could've handled it," said Littlefoot.

The female turned around at him.

"Probably, but let's not risk it."

Littlefoot half-closed his eyes.

"You sound like you don't trust me."

"Not at all," nervously smiled the girl. "I just…didn't want a fight. That's all. We're a herd. We should act like one."

Littlefoot briefly thought of what happened.

"So, you said I was cute?"

The girl blushed at Littlefoot's smile.

"Oh…that…"

There was a pause before the girl continued.

"If that…um…"

Littlefoot sighed.

"Tell me. Was that all an act to get you to talk to me?"

The girl stared blankly at Littlefoot.

"No. It just happened. Taro's always protective of Femini. He just didn't know you and, you know, being the macho longneck he is, he was going to fight you."

Littlefoot smiled.

"Macho longneck?"

"Yeah, I know. He came up with it, being the 'macho' longneck he is."

Both longnecks soon laughed at the term. After the laughter died, Littlefoot spoke.

"So, um, what's your name?"

"Oh," slightly blushed the female, "I'm sorry. My name is Farrah."

Littlefoot smiled.

"My name's Littlefoot."

"So…how do you like it here?"

"It's okay. Well, I mean, I'm still missing my home…and my grandpa."

Farrah looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry for bringing up memories."

"It's okay, Farrah."

Farrah looked up again at Littlefoot and formed a small smile. Before Farrah spoke, a voice was heard. It was Bron.

"Littlefoot. Time to eat."

Littlefoot looked into the direction where that voice came from and looked back at Farrah.

"I'm sorry, Farrah. I have to go."

"That's okay. I'm a bit hungry myself. Well, it was nice to meet you, Littlefoot."

"You too."

The young longnecks parted and returned to their families for breakfast.


	9. Thoughts of a Bad Mind

"_Littlefoot. Littlefoot."_

_The voice echoed across a white abyss. Littlefoot looked around, staring into pure whiteness. Soon, a black figure stood in the distance. Littlefoot tried to distinguish the only contrasting figure and noticed that it was a longneck. More specifically, he knew of the longneck._

"_Mother?"_

_The black figure came into view. The longneck was indeed Littlefoot's mother. Her dark gray-bluish scales and purplish red eyes were now visible to Littlefoot. He smiled in joy and started running towards the adult longneck._

"_Mother! You're alive!"_

_Happily, Littlefoot started running towards his mother._

"_You're alive!" laughed Littlefoot. "I knew it. I knew it all along."_

_Another figure appeared next to his mother. Littlefoot stopped. A lighter gray-bluish longneck smiled down at Littlefoot and shook his head. Littlefoot's eyes widened in astonishment._

"_Grandpa?"_

_Grandpa Longneck nodded._

"_That's right, Littlefoot. It's me, Grandpa."_

"… _But Grandpa, I saw you die."_

_Grandpa Longneck nodded._

"_Yes."_

_Littlefoot turned towards his mother._

"_So does that mean…"_

_Littlefoot couldn't finish. Littlefoot's mother smiled._

"_Don't mourn for me, my sweet Littlefoot. Your Grandma and Bron watch you from below as we watch you from above. I know our leavings shook you Littlefoot, but you should not be in the past. Live, Littlefoot."_

_A chuckle was heard from behind Littlefoot. He turned around and gasped. Nestor smiled down at him._

"_Your mother's right. Things will happen, but just remember all the happy times. We want you to live life to the fullest. Now, can you keep that promise?"_

_Littlefoot half-smiled._

"_I'll try, Uncle Nestor. I'll try…"_

Littlefoot woke up from his nap. He picked his head up and yawned. He looked around and noticed that he was moving. It seemed during his nap, Bron had moved the herd. His grandmother was carrying him on his back. He smiled.

"Grandma?"

"Oh, Littlefoot," replied Grandma Longneck still looking forward. "You woke up."

Littlefoot nodded.

"When did Dad move the herd?"

"Just a while ago. We walked a long distance from the place we were staying in."

"Oh."

There was a pause before Littlefoot spoke again.

"Grandma?"

"What is it, Littlefoot?"

"I had a dream about Mother and Grandpa. Uh, Nestor was in it too. Could that mean he's…"

Grandma Longneck turned her head around and moved it closer to Littlefoot as she kept walking.

"It was just a dream, Littlefoot."

"I know, but what if it's true."

Grandma Longneck sighed,

"I can't say, Littlefoot. Nestor left. Who knows what happened to him, but a dream is nothing more than just your own thoughts."

"But-"

"Littlefoot, I believe he might be still alive. There is a big chance he's alive. Now, hush little one and don't think such things."

Grandma Longneck turned around to concentrate on the path in front of her. Littlefoot lowered his head on her back and thought. He knew that the reason why his grandmother responded the way she did was for two reasons: Grandpa's death was still recent and vivid, and Nestor was very disliked from her. He inhaled deeply and exhaled, thinking back to the cold time when he was with Nestor.

**Littlefoot's head shot straight up from the ground and yelled a bit. The longneck had been sleeping. With sleep came dreams. He was dreaming that he was wandering all alone in the Mysterious Beyond all alone. Unfortunately, he stumbled onto a valley of fast-biters. He ran, but he then tripped. The fast-biters now looked down at him curiously as he faced them. In a blink of an eye, one launched for his head with an open mouth. This was the nightmare Littlefoot yelled to. It woke Nestor up. He lifted his head and looked down at Littlefoot, who was sleeping near him.**

"**Littlefoot, what's wrong?"**

**Littlefoot's panting slowly disappeared. He looked at Nestor with guilt.**

"**Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just had a bad dream."**

"**A bad dream, eh?"**

**He sounded more intrigued than irritated or caring.**

"**Yeah, I should just go back to sleep," said Littlefoot.**

**Nestor's caring and teaching voice was heard.**

"**Littlefoot, do you know why we dream?"**

**Littlefoot shook his head.**

"**No… Is there a reason why?"**

"**Like everything else, dreams have a reason."**

**Nestor coughed.**

"**Oh. Sorry. Anyways, a dream is nothing more than what is in the mind."**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**In the time of the bright circle, we use the front of the mind to think what to eat, where to go, how to protect ourselves and those around us, what to do, what is bad and good, and so on. The front of mind can sometimes get very tired by this in the day and needs sleep to recover for the next day. If it doesn't, and then we go to sleep, it rewards us with good dreams. But the back of the mind gets jealous of the front. It sees whatever the front sees and remembers it. When we go to sleep, and if the front of the mind is too tired, the back takes over for that night and gives us bad dreams."**

"**So, bad dreams come from the back of the mind?"**

**Nestor nodded.**

"**Now, do you see the reason why you shouldn't get scared? It is just the back of your mind playing tricks on you."**

"**I get it."**

"**So no more yelling?"**

**Littlefoot had the feeling he annoyed Nestor with his yelling when he woke up, and he was proven right. Littlefoot sighed.**

"**No more yelling."**

**Littlefoot lowered his head to the cold ground and went to sleep.**

Littlefoot lifted his head and looked towards his grandma.

"Grandma?"

Grandma Longneck turned around and smiled at Littlefoot.

"Can…I walk?"

Grandma Longneck smiled. She picked up Littlefoot with his teeth and set him down on the dried-up ground. They were walking across a wasteland that bared nothing. The sun was partly covered up by some clouds, so it wasn't scorching hot. The wind brushed against Littlefoot's scale. He walked side-by-side with his grandmother. They walked in silence for a bit.

"Grandma, can I go ask Dad something?"

Grandma Longneck looked at her grandson and nodded. Happily, Littlefoot started running to the front of the herd. Not running that far, he made it to his Dad's side. Shorty greeted him first.

"Oh, hey, Littlefoot."

He sounded slightly down.

"What's wrong, Shorty?"

"Well, I just wanted to say…to say…um… I just didn't know what happened when we met, and yeah. Uh… What I'm trying to say is…"

"Shorty," smiled Littlefoot. "It's okay. I know what you're trying to say, and I appreciate it."

Shorty shrugged.

"Okay. I just need to work on my dinosaur skills. You know…talking and stuff."

Littlefoot's smile widened. He looked from Shorty to Bron.

"Dad?"

Bron moved his eyes down without moving his head to look at Littlefoot.

"Yes, Littlefoot?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe to rest."

Littlefoot thought about it and realized the question he asked was quite obvious.

"Dad, how come your herd migrates?"

"It has always been like that, Son. From when we first became a herd to today, it has always been. Longnecks always travel in herds."

"But why not stay in one spot?"

"I don't know, Son. It's just like if my mind is telling me to go."

"It's probably the bad one tricking you."

Bron looked over to his right and faced Willace.

"Willace, could you lead the herd for a bit?"

Willace nodded and roared, signaling he was leading for the time being. Bron stopped and faced Littlefoot. Shorty looked at them, but he quickly joined Willace. Littlefoot sighed and looked down as longnecks passed around them.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Littlefoot, a mind is not bad. Only the one who controls it is bad."

"But…someone told me that the bad mind is the cause of bad things."

"That's only if you listen to it."

Littlefoot sighed. Bron lowered his head to Littlefoot's level.

"I know a lot of bad things have happened to you, Littlefoot. With you seeing Grandpa gone, going away from home, and…your mother… Well, I just wanted to make sure you don't always think of the bad, Littlefoot. It isn't healthy."

"But I just…had a dream about Grandpa and Mother."

A tear ran down Littlefoot's cheek, and then he rubbed his head against Bron's cheek.

"I miss them so much though."

"I know, Son. Me too."

They parted from the family affection. Bron looked at Littlefoot.

"But both of them wouldn't want you to live in sadness, Littlefoot. What would your grandfather or mother say if they saw you sad all the time? How about your grandma…and me?"

"Well, they wouldn't like it."

"Of course. Littlefoot, I don't like it when you're sad all the time. I worry about you, Son. I know a lot of things changed in your life, but you need to keep on going."

Bron smirked.

"I like my son's smiling face better than his gloomy one."

This brought a grin across Littlefoot's face. They nuzzled as father and son. Bron lifted his head up.

"C'mon, Son. You want to see how your dad leads the herd?"

"Yeah," said an excited Littlefoot.

The two longnecks started walking fast so they could reach the front of the herd.


	10. Where Is He?

The longnecks had arrived in a new place to rest for a couple of days. They were in a small forest now, resting near an open water source in the center of the tall trees. The large river had formed a small lake as it cut through this forest with pine tree-like plants. Most of the longnecks were surrounding the lake, either eating or relaxing. Some weren't. Among those longnecks that sat near the shores of the lake were three longnecks. They were the longnecks that confronted Littlefoot in the oasis. Dyanna and Taro were lying on their underbellies. Farrah was sitting straight up in front of them, thinking.

"What about Splasher?" wondered Farrah.

Dyanna shook her head.

"No."

"Kick the Seed?"

Dyanna and Taro shook their heads.

"Stoner?"

"That game is horrible," stated Taro. "I think I still feel the pain the last time I kicked the rock."

"Why did others come up with that game?" asked Dyanna, facing Taro.

Taro gave her a blank look.

"I don't know."

Farrah half-closed her eyes.

"Remember that herd of longnecks we passed and shared the rest place with? The older kids told us about the game and laughed when Taro started to cry."

"Hey," snapped Taro. "I did not cry."

"Whimper?"

"Males don't cry," snorted Taro.

"That's after they grow up."

Taro was about to lash at Farrah, but he kept his actions sealed. Only the annoyed face was seen.

"Ah, Taro," started Dyanna in a smooth voice, "you look kind of cute when you're mad."

Taro's shade of anger turned into a shade of embarrassment. Taro finally calmed down, keeping his blushing face and lowered his head to the ground, looking away from the girls.

"Are we going to think of a game to play or not?"

"Why don't we ask Littlefoot?" asked Farrah.

"Littlefoot?"

Dyanna looked from Farrah back to Taro.

"The cute longneck you wanted to fight."

Taro gave a blank stare at Farrah.

"Oh, c'mon. Not him. He's probably worse than Shorty when it comes to coming up ideas to play games."

"I highly doubt that," said Farrah. "Just give him a chance, Taro."

Taro looked at Farrah's pleading, violet blue eyes and sighed.

"Fine, lover-girl."

Farrah was slightly confused by the nickname and half-closed her eyes as she tried her best to keep the blush conceal.

"I'm only saying it, because I just wanted to see how well he plays."

Taro grinned at Dyanna.

"See that, Dyanna. Farrah wants to see how well he plays."

Dyanna giggled. Farrah's blush deepened.

"You're so immature."

"But Farrah," began Dyanna. "How are you going to find him? I haven't seen him ever since we got here."

"Me too," agreed Taro.

"Then let's split up and find him," suggested Farrah.

"Or we can just play without him?"

Farrah half-closed his eyes and stared at Taro blankly. Taro nervously smiled.

"Or we can find him."

"Okay then. Let's split-up and find him."

Dyanna and Taro nodded, and the three longnecks split ways to find Littlefoot.

* * *

Littlefoot was hidden in the forest, not too far from the lake. He was just walking around, pondering about his thoughts. After arriving to this area, his grandmother had gone to sleep for much needed rest. Bron was busy teaching Willace the ways of leading as Gynna and Shorty were off having some breakfast. Littlefoot felt more comfortable talking to his father and grandmother about his feelings, but with both of them doing their own things and not wanting to disturb them, Littlefoot walked alone in the tranquil forest.

He sighed. His thoughts were still floating around his mother, grandpa, and great uncle. With them gone, Littlefoot's pain in his heart grew. He only had his father and grandmother. What if they were next soon? Would he face the reality of them being gone before he turned into an adult? Would he be an orphan, along with Shorty. Would he suffer the same fate of Shorty about nobody wanting him? Yes, he was mature, but the responsibility of taking care of him could probably prove to be too stressful. His curiosity always got the best of him, and because of that, danger was present. In fact, he was alone in the woods. A sharptooth could pop out and chop him into pieces. Still, he needed time to think and being away from a crowd allowed him to do so.

Memories of his mother came about his head. Now being a part of Bron's herd, Littlefoot would now spend more time with his father than before. He remembered when he asked his mother about his father.

**A family of longnecks walked passed Littlefoot, his mother, and his grandparents. The family consisted of a mother, a father, and two young longnecks. The longneck twins rode on their father's head as he smiled. Littlefoot was looking up at the family as they walked along the dried mud-cracked terrain with a few dying trees scattered about it. Littlefoot looked up at his mother.**

"**Mother?"**

"**Yes, my Dear," replied Littlefoot's mother as she looked down at her son.**

"**Where's father?"**

**Littlefoot's mother was shaken by the question, but Littlefoot did not notice. His grandparents looked at each other, wondering what their daughter was going to say. However, Littlefoot's kept her calm and caring voice.**

"**It's hard to explain."**

"**How come?"**

"… **Well…your father left us."**

**Littlefoot was shocked by this.**

"**Why? Did he not love us?"**

**Littlefoot's mother shook her head.**

"**No. He loved us very much."**

"**But if he loved us, then why isn't he here?"**

**Littlefoot then gasped.**

"**Did something bad happen to him? Is that why he's not here?"**

"**Littlefoot. I do not know if you'll understand this, but your father left to protect us. He hoped to find something wonderful."**

"**I understand, Mother. So, when is he coming back?"**

**His mother became silent. She lifted her head back up and looked forward. Littlefoot curiously looked at his mother. **

"**Mother?"**

**Grandpa Longneck lowered his head in front of Littlefoot.**

"**Littlefoot, you must be tired. Why don't I give you a ride?"**

**Littlefoot nodded and smiled.**

"**Okay."**

Littlefoot didn't know at the time what his father was doing. He thought he was still alive, but before going to bed, Littlefoot's mother just told him she was sorry his father was never coming back. This devastated Littlefoot, but after his grandfather explained about why his father left, he never brought it up again. In his image, all he imagined about what his father looked like was a younger Grandpa Longneck. He never imagined that his looks would be a mirror image of his father.

Littlefoot kept on walking onward, deep in thought. He was looking down at the ground when something jumped out of the bushes and knocked him down from his side. He lifted his head off the ground and looked to see who bonked into him. A female longneck was shaking her head off from the sand. He recognized her as Farrah.

"Farrah?"

Farrah faced Littlefoot, but she did not smile. Her face displayed panic.

"Oh, found you. Now, let's go."

Farrah was about to run, but Littlefoot's voice stopped her.

"Wait, Farrah. How come you're looking for me?"

"I can tell you later. We need to get out of here."

"But-"

Within the woods, a low roar was heard. It gave the longneck kids the chine.

"Does that answer your question?"

"No, but let's get out of here."

The two longnecks sprinted away through the forest. Unfortunately, the sharpteeth caught their scent and pursued them. Still running, Littlefoot asked questions.

"What is chasing us?" he panted.

"Two fast-biters," heavily breathed Farrah. "Eh, you have some nerve asking questions when I'm running for my life."

"But you led them here."

Farrah half-closed her eyes as she ran, but Littlefoot did not see.

"You do realized if it wasn't for me, those biters would've taken you."

Littlefoot just realized this.

"… Less talking, more running."

"Read my mind."

The two longnecks continued to run towards where the other longnecks were. Littlefoot glanced back and saw there were two fast-biters. One was brown with yellow stripes on its back, and the other was green with light green stripes on its back. Both had yellow eyes and were classified as Velociraptors. Littlefoot looked back forward, trying to concentrate on the path before him. The Velociraptors were gaining up on the two longnecks. Closer and closer they were on having some lunch.

Suddenly, a sauropod dinosaur came into view for the longnecks. The figure had walked out of the woods and into the path. He faced the direction where the longnecks were running from and saw the danger. The kids hurried along and hid behind the familiar face. The Velociraptors skidded to a stop to roar at the adult longneck. Being only pushovers, they received a tail bash that landed them against a tree. They fell to the ground and figured a small meal was not worth their lives. Roaring in defeat, they left. Littlefoot smiled.

"Thanks, Dad."

Bron looked down at Littlefoot and Farrah, narrowing his eyes. Littlefoot and Farrah gulped.

"Son, we need to talk. Follow me."

Bron led the way as Littlefoot and Farrah followed behind him.


	11. Trouble

"Littlefoot, what were you thinking?"

Littlefoot sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

Littlefoot, Bron, and Farrah were near the herd now. They were still hidden in the trees of the forest, but they were close enough to call someone. The stern Bron shook his head in disappointment.

"Not only did you put yourself in danger, but you put this young female's life in the situation."

Farrah looked up at Bron.

"Sir…um, I went out to look for him. My friends and I were thinking on what game we were going to play when I thought that Littlefoot would want to play too. We split up, and I just happened to find him first."

"Dad, you should thank her."

Both longnecks turned towards Littlefoot. Littlefoot cleared his throat.

"If I didn't bonk into Farrah, I would've been eaten by those fast biters."

Bron sighed, looking at the two longnecks.

"I am grateful for that, but you two know the rules. Farrah, you should've come to me about it. I was able to be there for you because of what one of your friends told me. He said Littlefoot was missing, so I searched the area. Farrah, I sent for your mother."

Farrah gasped.

"Not my mother."

Soon, footsteps were felt as a dark purplish longneck walked through some trees. She was a female with green eyes, but they were angry now. The adult female walked up to Bron and stood by his side, facing her daughter. She slightly dropped her head in fear.

"Is it true? Did you wander off?"

"Yes, Mother," she said reluctantly.

"How many times have I told you to not wander off the herd?"

"I know, but I needed to. See, Littlefoot-"

"No, Farrah," interrupted her mother as she shook her head. "You don't wander off to just go play."

"I wasn't playing. Littlefoot was missing, and I went to go looking for him to see if he wanted to join us."

"If he wandered that far off, why didn't you tell me or Bron?"

"I…"

Farrah couldn't find the words to say and looked down to the ground.

"Ma'am?" addressed Littlefoot. "If it wasn't for Farrah, I wouldn't be here. She warned me about the fast biters."

"But she put herself in harm's way. You two were lucky. Come, Farrah. We'll discuss this more in private."

The female glanced up at Bron, giving him her thanks and walked off. Farrah looked at Littlefoot, and for a moment, their eyes were fixed on each other. Farrah broke it off and joined her mother as she walked off. Littlefoot watched her go. To get Littlefoot's attention, Bron cleared his throat loudly. Littlefoot looked up at his father.

"Littlefoot, if you something's on your mind, you can always talk to me about it."

Littlefoot did not reply. Bron continued.

"I know it has been hard. Thoughts won't go away easily, but they shouldn't be an excuse for just wandering off to think."

Bron's words slightly annoyed Littlefoot. Aggressively, like how a Chihuahua will act tough against anything bigger than it, he replied.

"At least you didn't see them die in front of you, Dad."

Bron was taken by the words spat at him. He lowered his head down towards Littlefoot and narrowed his eyes. Littlefoot gulped at the intensity of his eyes.

"Littlefoot, though I may have not been there, to have the dinosaurs I love taken away from me is painful enough. Your mother has always been dear to my heart. I always had wished that we would raise you together, but it didn't happen. I would gladly go back in time and not go. I would stand in front of her, protecting her and you from the sharptooth. I would've gladly sacrificed my life for hers. For Papa Longneck, I would've shoved him out of the way of that falling rock. If it wasn't avoidable, I would've made sure it hit a place that wasn't a one-strike blow. Though I didn't see them die, I felt them die in my heart."

Littlefoot had never heard his dad reply in such a way. The way he talked sounded like Mr. Threehorn. Mr. Threehorn's voice had made Littlefoot's legs quake from time to time. A few times, he had almost wished a sharptooth was chasing him than listening to Mr. Threehorn's angry voice. Almost. A few tears slid down Littlefoot's cheeks. Bron noticed this and relaxed his expression. He nudged Littlefoot's head with his cheek.

"Hey," he said in a settle voice. "I'm sorry, Son. I… Anger got the best of me. Listen, Littlefoot. I do miss your mother and grandfather very much."

Littlefoot quieted to a sniffle and looked up at his father with watery eyes.

"But-but why don't y-ou show-ow it?"

Bron slightly smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Littlefoot, have you ever wondered where the world after ours is? Where do we go after our time is up? I don't know, but I think that the world after this is much closer to the world we live in."

Bron looked down at Littlefoot.

"We are neighbors. Though we can't see them, they see us. They look down from above the clouds. They wouldn't want to see us sad every time they looked down. I know your mother wouldn't. She wants us to live life. She would tell you this Littlefoot. She told me."

"**Bron?"**

**Bron opened his eyes from his sleep and lifted his head towards his mate. It seemed she had not gone to sleep. Something was on her mind.**

"**What is it, Ariel?"**

**The warm breeze entered the opened, grassy valley. The branches from the trees moved slightly. The bright moon shined down on the valley, providing a sense of security if any predator entered the longneck valley. Ariel sighed.**

"**It's just… Can you promise me that if anything happens, you move on?"**

**Bron looked at her hazel-colored mate curiously.**

"**Ariel, I'm the one leaving tomorrow; not you."**

"**I know, but I just have this strange feeling."**

**Bron rubbed his cheek against his mate's cheek briefly.**

"**Dear, you'll be safe here. When I come back, everything will be as it is when I leave. Just join me in my sleep."**

**Ariel nodded.**

"**Just promise me one."**

**Bron smiled.**

"**I will make it back."**

"**I know you will, but this is a different promise."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Promise that if anything happens, you'll keep on going for me."**

"**Dear, don't-"**

"**Bron, I know that you don't like it, but I want you to promise me."**

**Bron saw the determination and seriousness in her eyes. She knew he couldn't' just shrug off the question. He leaned forward and kissed his mate. He smiled as he saw her smile back.**

"**I promise, Ariel."**

"**Thank you, Bron."**

**The couple lowered their heads and went to sleep as they heads lightly rubbed against to each other.**

"Littlefoot, your mother wouldn't want you to be sad all the time. She wanted you to live. That's why she wanted you to find the Great Valley."

Littlefoot looked up curiously at him. He had never told his father about it and he probably knew from someone else, but he wanted to know from whom.

"How do you know?"

"Your grandpa told me."

Littlefoot looked down and slowly walked closer to Bron. He rubbed his face on Bron's leg. Bron felt Littlefoot's tears. He lowered his head and comforted his son.

"It's okay, Son. It's okay."

"I… I know," Littlefoot sniffled.

* * *

"What were you thinking! To wander off of the herd, just to almost get eaten alive!"

Two female longnecks were at the other side of the small lake of the forest, hidden from others of the herd behind the trees. One was an adult, and one was a young longneck. Farrah looked up her mother with worried eyes.

"But Mother-"

"No. Let me finish."

Farrah's mother breathed in heavily and exhaled, slightly calming down.

"Just because your little boyfriend is out there, you shouldn't go out there."

Farrah faintly blushed and tilted her head a little down.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said quietly.

"Whatever you want to call him. Bron's son is nothing but trouble. That's probably why he was with his grandparents far away from Bron."

Farrah narrowed her eyes and looked up at her mother firmly.

"Mother!" she snapped. "Littlefoot is not like that. He's kind, respectful, and is a good friend. He just… He just had bad luck."

The dark bluish longneck looked down at her daughter, surprised. She blinked twice in disbelief. Farrah relaxed a bit, nervous on how her mother would react.

"Don't speak to me like that. This is your mother you're talking to."

Farrah dropped her head.

"I'm sorry, Mother."

There was some silent. Farrah wondered when her mother would speak again. Her wish came true after a minute.

"Farrah, I do not want you to play with him."

A stunned Farrah looked up.

"But Mother, it wasn't his fault."

"Still. I don't think he's the one you should follow. That other boy is good for you. You know, the one that likes you."

"You mean Taro?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for him, Bron wouldn't have found you."

"Found us? You mean he was the one who told…"

Farrah's mother nodded.

"He told Bron about you and Littlefoot disappearing into the forest."


	12. The Forbidden Friendship

The bright circle shined down in the forest rest area where Bron's herd was. A few bathed in the lake as others walked on land, foraging for food or just resting. Two longneck kids ran down to the water from the shade in the forest. One was an olive-green female named Dyanna, and the other was a Fallow-scaled male named Taro. The two were racing to the water's edge. Taro touched the shallow water first and faced Dyanna, who was slowing down.

"I win," Taro declared.

Dyanna sighed.

"That's no fair. You always do."

Taro smiled. His smile went away when someone rammed him from the side. Dyanna looked at who rammed him, but she wasn't surprised by the fact this longneck rammed him down. Dyanna figured this longneck was mad from yesterday. Taro raised his head and shook off the mud and water from his face. He turned around to face Farrah.

"Hi Farrah," Dyanna quietly said.

Farrah intensely stared at Taro.

"Why did you do that yesterday?" she demanded.

"Do what?"

"Mmph! Don't act like you don't know."

"What? You mean with Littefoot?"

Farrah nodded.

"You told my mother that I went into the woods looking for him."

Taro remembered like if he had forgotten.

"Oh, yeah. Well…you shouldn't be hanging out with him."

"Don't tell me what I can do. You're not my brother."

"She needs one though," he murmured.

"What was that?" demanded Farrah, raising her right eye in question.

"Okay, Farrah. What happened if I didn't tell Bron? You and Littlefoot would be dead. Those fast-biters would've gotten you both."

Farrah remained silent, holding her grudge. Though she wouldn't tell him, Taro was right. Instead of yelling at him, she should be thanking him. However, she had too much pride. She wanted to be right. She was always right, but her venturing deep into the forest alone to find Littlefoot was a stupid mistake. She pouted, turned around, and walked away. Taro and Dyanna watched Farrah as she walked along the lakeside. Dyanna looked back at Taro.

"Taro, do you think Farrah is becoming less thoughtful?"

"She's just blind, ever since Littlefoot came."

Dyanna thought about it.

"Do you think she really likes Littlefoot?"

Taro nodded.

"She shows us no effort in hiding it."

"So, it seems you're the smart one now."

"…I guess."

Dyanna sighed.

"That's no fair. You beat me again."

* * *

Littlefoot was with his father and Shorty eating some maple leaves. The two 'brothers' were eating from a pile Bron had made by shaking the top of the tree. Bron was munching on the leaves still on the tree. Littlefoot swallowed the leaves in his mouth and looked out into the lake. They were quite a few feet away from the water touching their feet. He noticed that a few of the longnecks from the herd were bathing in the lake. He would probably take the opportunity to go swimming later today. He was about to lower his head to get some more leaves, but he saw the girl that saved him. Farrah was walking along the shoreline. Her head was looking down, as though she looked depressed.

"What's wrong, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot looked up at his father.

"I'm…mmm…full. Dad, can I go play now?"

"I don't see why not?"

Littlefoot smiled, but he then remembered someone. He looked down at Shorty.

"Shorty, are you in?"

Shorty swallowed his food and faced Littlefoot.

"A little later. I'm still hungry."

Littlefoot nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

Littlefoot ran off. Bron watched his son run off and smiled. His son was growing so fast.

Littlefoot ran up to the shoreline, looking where Farrah was. He looked to his right and saw her still walking along with her tail between her legs. At first, he smiled, but something told him she wasn't feeling right. He slowly approached her and called out her name calmly.

"Farrah."

Farrah slowly looked up and faced the smiling Littlefoot. She sighed and resumed looking down. Littlefoot's smile dropped. He lowered his head slightly in concern.

"Farrah, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't see you," she replied, looking down.

"Why?"

"My-my mom said you were a ba-bad influence on me."

Littlefoot thought about it as Farrah continued to sadly look at the ground. Littlefoot then thought of something and lowered his head towards Farrah.

"Well…do you think I'm a bad influence on you?"

Farrah moved her eyes up to look at Littlefoot.

"No…"

"Then…you want to play with me?" asked Littlefoot, lifting his head up.

Farrah slowly raised her head up to face Littlefoot. A small smile was formed.

"I do…but what if my mother sees us?"

"Then…let's play somewhere safe and near."

"Yeah, but we have to be super close. We don't want what happened yesterday."

"Oh…yeah," agreed a bashful Littlefoot.

"You are cute when you blush," giggled Farrah, which made the boy blush more. "C'mon. Let's go play."

Littlefoot nodded, and the two dinosaurs ran into the woods.

* * *

Two hours had passed. The sun was beginning to set, but the skies were still blue. The herd of dinosaurs still populated the forest and tried to get the most as they could from what the forest had to offer. Tomorrow, the herd was hitting the road again. Who knew how far the next food source was. Bron was taking the advantage of water. He let a few gallons enter his mouth and raised his head up to swallow them. Shorty decided to play with Littlefoot and left Bron's side about an hour ago. After taking a gulp, Bron looked around and smiled at the other longnecks, a family to him. He then noticed a considered Grandma Longneck with Shorty walking up to him. He greeted them.

"Mama Longneck," he first greeted and then looked down at Shorty. "Shorty, I thought you were going to play with Littlefoot."

"I was, but I can't find him anywhere."

"Huh?"

"I'm really concerned," said Grandma Longneck. "Shorty has been looking for Littlefoot for a while. He says he can't find Littlefoot anywhere."

The green Brachiosaurus nodded.

"I can't. I looked all over from him."

"I'm worried, Bron" said Grandma Longneck.

"Littlefoot couldn't have gone far," stated Bron. "I'm sure he learned his lesson yesterday to not wander off so far. He's most likely close-by. We'll find him. C'm-"

"Bron!"

Bron turned around to see Farrah's mother approaching him. She was narrowing her green eyes with concern for her daughter in them.

"Bron, where is your son?"

"Is something wrong, Monica?"

"After I told my daughter about her safety, your son Littlefoot had to trick my Farrah into following him again."

"Now, hold on," demanded Grandma Longneck. "You're talking as if my grandson is a bad child."

Monica faced Grandma Longneck.

"He shouldn't be leading my daughter away. It's dangerous for kids to be alone."

"It is dangerous, Monica, yes," started Bron, "but what makes you believe your daughter is with Littlefoot?"

"I've been looking for my daughter a little while now. I've talked to two of her closest friends, and they say she is with your son. I told my daughter not to go with him."

"My grandson is a responsible being. He cares about others and their safety."

"What about yesterday?"

Grandma Longneck narrowed her eyes and bared her flat teeth a little.

"How dare you accuse my grandson for being irresponsible. He has been through a lot."

"So have I. Before joining Bron's herd, I lost my mate and two of my children. I refuse to lose Farrah too."

"We have shared our losses too, but that doesn't mean Littlefoot and your daughter shouldn't hang out."

"Well...Farrah!"

Bron, Grandma Longneck, and Shorty turned around to see Littlefoot and Farrah in the distance, drinking some water. Both longnecks drank peacefully. Soon, Farrah smiled playfully and used her closed mouth to push some water at Littlefoot, splashing him. Littlefoot quickly raised his head and shook the water off his head. Farrah, who had raised her head when Littlefoot did, giggled. Littlefoot chuckled. Grandma Longneck faced Monica.

"So, you want to destroy their friendship?"

Monica was silent, thinking.

"Your daughter seems happy about being with Littlefoot," continued Grandma Longneck.

Monica sighed.

"Very well then."

Monica looked at her daughter and called for her.

"Farrah, time to eat."

The two longnecks shook at the voice from afar and turned towards a group of familiar longnecks. Farrah didn't want to disobey her mother, so she started walking towards the group. Littlefoot walked by her side, nervous to face Farrah's mother, but luckily, his dad and grandma were there so it wouldn't be that bad. Monica looked down at the two kids.

"I'm sorry, Mother," said Farrah, looking down at the ground.

Monica looked at her daughter and then at Littlefoot and back to her daughter.

"Farrah, you disobeyed me after I told you that I didn't want you to play with the boy."

Farrah looked up at her mother.

"I know, Mother. I'm sorry but-"

"Farrah, you disobeyed me. There's no excuse for that…but I just realized now that if I'm overprotective all the time, your happiness will never be complete. We have been through the worst, you and I, and you're the only dinosaur I had left, but if you're unhappy all the time, I haven't been a true mother."

She faced Littlefoot.

"And I'm sorry that I held a grudge to you."

Littlefoot shook his head nervously. His voice cracked during his reply.

"Not at a-all, ma'am."

Farrah slightly giggled. Monica, seeing her daughter laugh, smiled.

"Well, Farrah, it's time to eat. You can play with Littlefoot tomorrow."

Farrah faced Littlefoot.

"Bye Littlefoot. We can play hider and seeker tomorrow."

"Alright, Farrah. Bye."

With that, Farrah ran to her mother side, and the mother and daughter walked off to find food. Shorty walked up to Littlefoot.

"So that's why I couldn't find you. You were off with your future mate."

"She's not my future mate," blushed Littlefoot. "She's just-a friend."

Shorty shrugged.

"O-kay, Littlefoot," chuckled Shorty.

"Hey, you want to go swimming?" asked Bron.

The two kids smiled and looked up at Bron.

"Yeah," they replied simultaneously.

The four longnecks walked into the lake to begin their family fun.


	13. Teenaged Now

Ever stopped and wonder what's the meaning of life. Everyone has at least once. From generation to generation, this question is recycled for new lives by the old ones. Why are things like there are. All have theories, and a few are true. Superior minds are like that. They differ from creature to creature, trying to understanding simple, yet complex, questions and happenings. Unlike smaller creatures, these thoughts did not phase the dinosaurs. It would only take one story to make it true to the eyes of many. No data was required; only one pair of eyes. However, there was one exceptional longneck that did have thoughts that went beyond others. Even though he was supposedly one of the biggest dinosaurs with a tiny brain, he was always wondering why things are the way they are.

A few years had been kind to this young adult longneck named Littlefoot. He was laying down, looking at a small creek deep in the woods where Bron's herd had stopped to rest. After his grandfather had died, he and his grandmother had joined his father's herd. They were now officially part of a migrating herd after living in one confined haven called the Great Valley. It was his grandfather's wish that he and his grandma go with his father. There was no hate between Littlefoot and his father Bron, but it was hard to leave his old life behind and start a new one. While in the herd though, he adapted, as all organisms do. He already knew one longneck in his father's herd. In fact, it was his foster brother. The longneck was a green brachiosaurus with blue eyes named Shorty. Soon, he became friends with Farrah, Dyanna, and Taro. Dyanna and Farrah were always friendly to him from start to finish, but it took Taro a while to truly befriend him. Littlefoot remembered that day.

**The sun was shining down as the migrating herd rested in a forest. The forest was decorated with tall trees and shrubs. It also had a small lake. Shorty, Littlefoot, and Farrah had become good friends. Today, the group of three was near the lake. Shorty was looking at his reflection on the lake as he laid on his belly. Littlefoot and Farrah were close to him, having a conversation on what to do.**

**"We can play hide-and-go-seeking," said Farrah.**

**"I don't know," said Littlefoot. "Where can we hide? I think we can play tag."**

**"Tag? I don't want to run."**

**"But, Farrah, you run in hide-and-go-seeking."**

**"But not a lot like in tag."**

**"But where can we hide? Wouldn't it be kind of hard?"**

**Farrah looked around and saw the few shrubs scattered across the oasis. She looked back at Littlefoot. She knew her plan was defeated, but she did not want to play.**

**"Fine, but I'm not playing tag. Uh, we can find a seed or something."**

**"I think I've only seen rocks. Kicking rocks is more painful than running around."**

**"Yeah, but tag is funnier with more dinosaurs."**

**Shorty sighed and looked back at Farrah and Littlefoot.**

**"All games are."**

**"Shorty," started Littlefoot, "what do you think we should play?"**

**Shorty glanced back at the lake and smiled.**

**"Why not splasher? There is some water here."**

**Farrah smiled.**

**"That's a great idea. It's a great way to cool off too."**

**Littlefoot looked out at the lake and nodded.**

**"That's a good idea Shorty. C'mon, let's play."**

**Shorty got up. He jumped into the shadows of the lake and splashed the water with his tail towards the shore. He managed to get Littlefoot's face. Littlefoot shook the water off as Farrah chuckled a little.**

**"He got you Littlefoot," giggled Farrah.**

**"Not for long," grinned Littlefoot.**

**Littlefoot dashed into the lake. Farrah followed him. Soon, the three longnecks started splashing water at each other with their tails or feet. There were laughs exchanged, and all of them were drenched with water. It was like taking a bath for fun, much like swimming is. Littlefoot laughed as water was sprayed on his face. **

**"This is fun," he commented.**

**Farrah nodded.**

**"It's fun and cool."**

**Littlefoot looked around with a smile on his face. He then noticed someone, and his smile dropped. It was Taro, along with Dyanna. It wasn't so much as Dyanna to make him frown, but Taro's attitude could clear a game within a minute or two. Littlefoot approached them, passing Shorty and Farrah. The two only watched as Littlefoot confronted Taro and Dyanna on the shore. Littlefoot cleared his throat. Might as well try again.**

**"Um, Taro, do you want to play? We're playing splasher."**

**"Oooo," said Dyanna. "That sounds like fun."**

**Taro smirked.**

**"That game is for babies."**

**"Babies!" shouted Shorty.**

**Littlefoot quickly glared back at his foster brother to hush. He then looked back at Taro.**

**"But it's fun."**

**"If you want some real fun, why not go to the deeper side of the lake?"**

**Littlefoot looked back again to see what he was talking about. Where the lake turned a dark blue was the deeper part of the lake.**

**"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Taro," said Littlefoot, facing back at him. "If my dad-"**

**"Your dad? C'mon. Are you going to be a baby forever, Littlewimp."**

**"It's Littlefoot," snapped Littlefoot, narrowing his eyes.**

**"Then prove it. Go to the deeper side."**

**Littlefoot quickly thought about it and sighed. He shook his head. Taro attacked his pride again.**

**"So, you're a little baby, huh, Littlewimp."**

**"Shut it Taro," ordered Shorty. "I don't see you going to the deep part."**

**The fallow-colored longneck narrowed his brown eyes at Shorty and huffed.**

**"I'll show you. Watch this."**

**Taro dashed into the lake and reached the deep part. He started to paddle with his legs. He smugly looked at the other kids.**

**"See," he shouted. "I'm no baby. I can do. I can- Ow! My foot! It's- Gwah!"**

**The children gasped as the witnessed Taro struggling to stay afloat, but he couldn't. He was going down under. Littlefoot knew there was no time to think. He reacted quickly by charging into the deep part of the lake and swam down to try and catch Taro. Shorty, Farrah, and Dyanna only saw the air bubbles slowly dying out as they waited for Littlefoot and Taro to surface. After a minute, Littlefoot rose up to the surface, gasping for breath. He carried the semi-conscious Taro on his back. Littlefoot used all his strength to swim out of the deep water and walked tiredly near the shore. He fell in exhaustion. Taro managed to roll off his back, trying to get some air. The other three child longnecks hurried to them and surrounded them.**

**"Is he okay?" asked Dyanna.**

**Taro replied with a couple of coughs. He wearily smiled and looked up at Dyanna.**

**"Yeah," he weakly said and then turned towards Littlefoot. "Littlefoot...thank you."**

After that event, Taro accepted him as a friend instead of a rival. It was great. Not only Taro playing with him, Shorty, and Farrah, but Dyanna had also joined the crowd. They played, laughed, and got in trouble by their parents from time to time. Sometimes, Littlefoot saw himself reflected on his old friends. The nervous side of Shorty reminded him of Petrie. Farrah's happiness reminded him of Ducky. The quiet Dyanna reminded him of Spike, and of course, the stubborn Taro reminded him of Cera. They all had their own way and they were uniquely different, but still, they reminded him of his old friends a lot.

Soon, seasons came and went. Littlefoot grew bigger and stronger, along with his friends. Childish games like kick the seed and splasher were a thing of the past. His time was spent now learning how to lead, eating, moving around, and getting better at fending off any threats. From time to time, he would relax and just think. Usually Farrah would be by his side, just there to keep him company. Though no words were exchanged, it meant something grand towards Littlefoot. Today, she wasn't there with him. She was spending some time with her mom, something Littlefoot couldn't do. He couldn't even be with his grandmother. Grandma Longneck had passed away of old age. She died properly, and Littlefoot felt grateful. His mother and his grandpa had gone suddenly, but his grandma had stayed with him and then was finally called to enter an eternal rest. Tradition was to just leave the deceased, but Bron wanted to stay in a place near Grandma Longneck's final resting place. He and Littlefoot spent the whole day away from the herd.

It was still midday, but the sun was going down slowly. The clouds rolled by, sometimes blocking the sun for a couple of moments. The wind pushed not only the clouds along, but it moved the plants, trees, and grass of the forest. Littlefoot looked down at his reflection on the water. His brown scales had gotten darker, but he couldn't see any change in his reddish-brown eyes. His face had turned into an adult, but his eyes still held the same curiosity of a kid. It was not a bad thing, but he just found it...curious.

"Littlefoot. Littlefoot."

Littlefoot lifted his head slightly and looked back. From the trees, Farrah entered this small clearing. Her scales had turned a little darker fuchsia pink and the color of her scales made her eyes more sea blue than violet blue. She had grown to the size of a female teenager, just like Littlefoot. She smiled.

"There you are."

"Hi Farrah."

"You know you're still a good hider."

"How long were you looking for me?"

"For a while, I guess, but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that I found you."

"True," said Littlefoot, rising to his feet. "So, um, did something happened?"

"Not really. I was going to ask if you were hungry. That way, we can eat lunch together."

All of a sudden, Littlefoot's stomach growled. He blushed in embarrassment. Farrah just smiled.

"Seem I came here at the right time."

"Yeah, I'm willing to go get a bite."

"Littlefoot, why are you out here far from the herd though?" Farrah asked, changing the subject. "I know you're thinking..."

"Just reflecting. That's all."

"Oh."

As Littlefoot's stomach growl came suddenly, so did Farrah's stomach growled loud enough for Littlefoot to hear it. A smile crept on his face as Farrah blushed.

"Well," said Littlefoot. "That was the warning of hurry up.'

"Oh...quiet."

Littlefoot chuckled and walked closer to Farrah.

"Hopefully, no one else heard it."

"Littlefoot!"

"I'm just playing Farrah."

"Whatever."

"Hey! I know what would make this fun. How about a short race?"

"A race?" Farrah wondered and then grinned. "Okay. Get comfy seeing my tail. as I win."

Littlefoot chuckled.

"Okay. Ready... Set... Go-o-o!"

As Littlefoot said go, Farrah had planted a kiss on Littlefoot's cheek. He blushed as Farrah moved back. Soon, she took off. Littlefoot soon got out of the trance and saw the lead Farrah had made.

"Hey! That's cheating. Farrah. Do-over."

"No do-overs!" he heard her shout.

Littlefoot happily sighed and took off in hopes of catching up to and beating Farrah.


	14. Fate

The sun shined down on the dirty, dead ground. The land itself was just one of the many bald spots the world had. The wind was slightly flowing through the sky, providing a refreshing breeze for land walkers and flyers in the area. There were no signs of rain, storms, or thunder. It was going to be a fine day on this world inhabited by dinosaurs.

A herd of longnecks were walking across this barren land. They had left an opened forest and were now traveling for a new place to stay. A migrating herd, such like this herd, could clear good leaves of decent-sized forests about in a week. Their leader Bron did not like the idea that they would completely clear the forest before leaving. They would stay there from anywhere between two to four days, depending how big the forest was. Bron did it to be courteous to other migrating herds.

Littlefoot was at Bron's side. The two were talking. Ever since Littlefoot's grandmother died, Bron had been teaching his son how to become leader of the herd. Bron was in middle of explaining when it was time to move to a different place.

"So that is why you scout the area?"

Bron nodded at Littlefoot's question.

"Yes. I see how big the area for green food is so I can decide how many days to stay in that place."

"... But how do you know how much the herd eats."

Bron chuckled.

"After so many years, your herd is like a second family. You know their habits, their likes and dislikes, and their fears."

"But how?"

"It's like your friend. Do you know what she likes and dislikes."

Littlefoot shyly nodded.

"I get it."

There was a pause of silence, and the longnecks had gone back to looking forward as they led the herd.

"Son."

Littlefoot faced his father as Bron continued to look forward.

"One day, it'll be you leading the herd."

Littlefoot's face softened. He looked back towards the path in front of him. His thoughts distracted him on what he saw. His father was right. Soon, it will be his turn, taking his father place. But then, that would mean...

"I hope that day doesn't come soon. I've lost Mother, Grandpa, and Grandma all too soon."

"Don't worry, Son. I'm not saying now or any time soon. I just want you to be aware."

Littlefoot sighed. Yes; one day, he would be leader. It was decided long ago. It was not by only chance though. It was not like a biological inheritance of a throne. He had proved himself over and over again as a child. Even as a teen, he helped the herd as a leader would.

**A group of hungry Utahraptors had ambushed the herd. The herd members proved themselves as worthy opponents, and the raptors soon left them alone in a curious way. As members rejoiced their victory, Littlefoot headed towards the direction in which the raptors lt. He saw the raptors and saw up ahead of them was a family of wandering longnecks. They were probably recent outsiders, trying to find a new home. The raptors were approaching them for the kill. Without any warning or word, Littlefoot started to run towards the small family. The herd members were confused as to why he was chasing the raptors, but they soon noticed the family. Bron, Taro's father, and Dyanna's father hurriedly tried to catch up with Littlefoot.**

**"Watch out!" Littlefoot yelled to the family, trying to get their attention.**

**It looked like the family knew. The father was in his fighting stance as his mate and two kids stood behind him. It did not matter though. The raptors had the family surrounded, outnumbering the family by a multiple of about three. One of the had lunged at the male adult, but he had swatted it out of the way. Seeing their own fall, the other raptors charged at the family.**

**Littlefoot was near now. The time the raptors surrounded their prey to now gave him enough time to almost make it to the family. However, the male of that family was now battling out with five raptors as the mother tried to defend the rest. Within only several seconds into the battle, the raptors had clawed the male longneck, and one managed to bite his foot. The mother had two bitten feet and a scratch across her front chest. As one of the raptors got onto the male's back and dug down into the male's back, Littlefoot bashed the beast off with his tail. The adult male glanced at Littlefoot.**

**"Thanks stranger."**

**His voice was deep but tired.**

**"Make sure your mate is okay. I got your back."**

**Just then, a raptor jumped at Littlefoot. To avoid, Littlefoot stood on his hind legs. The raptor missed his mark and landed on the ground. Unfortunately for the raptor, Littlefoot came down, and his foot crushed the meat eater's skull. **

**"Well... There's one down," Littlefoot whispered to himself.**

**The raptors saw their dead brethren and yearned for revenge. They never got the chance. Bron roared from the distance. The raptors looked and saw three longnecks headed their way. This was more than enough longnecks the raptors could fight. The group retreated with one less. Bron confronted his son.**

**"Littlefoot, are you okay?"**

**"Not a scratch."**

**Bron smiled and faced the father of the family. He was a greenish Apatosaurus with yellowish eyes.**

**"Sir, are you okay?"**

**The family looked at him. The father replied.**

**"Yes. Thank you... Is that your son?"**

**Bron glanced back at Littlefoot and looked at the father.**

**"Yes."**

**The father looked at Littlefoot.**

**"What is your name?"**

**"Littlefoot."**

**The father smiled.**

**"Littlefoot, thank you for saving my family and me. You have some of the most caring and reaction skills that would make you an excellent leader."**

A few days after the incident, they led their family to their destination. Under a thick fog, they had gotten separated due to the father's pride. The father did not want to detail the embarrassing incident, but they were alone when they made it out of the fog. They found the herd in an opened forest. Bron's herd stayed there for a day and then left, leaving the family who got slightly attached to Littlefoot and Bron with their own herd.

"Yeah," breathed Littlefoot.

He looked up at his father.

"But Dad, what if you want to do something else, like start a family?"

"I know some leaders who are fathers that are good leaders."

"But it seems too much. Would you ever be a leader if Mother was still around?"

Bron glanced at his son with a content face.

"I... I think so. Well, I was going to be a leader in a sense. I was going to lead the family to the Great Valley. That's why I tried to find a good home. Probably your mother, grandma, and grandpa heard of the Great Valley and decided to go there after the earthshakes destroyed our home. It... I know it was painful for your mother that I wasn't there. Sometimes, a leader has to make decisions. These decisions are for a hopefully better future, but sometimes, it doesn't work out the way you want. Littlefoot, have you ever been told of fate?"

Littlefoot briefly thought about it.

"Like what we're destined to live and experience in life?"

Bron nodded.

"It was fate that I and your mother met, but it was also fate that she...died. Fate is what brought you and I together. It was fate that decided one day you will lead the herd. Fate is written for all of us. We are all just pawns in whatever our purpose is."

"I...don't think so, Dad. I agree that we have a purpose, but sometimes I feel that we may never know that purpose. We may think we do, but we may never know. I think it's our choices that determine our future. One bad or good decision can alter the results in our life. We might not know when, but it will happen. I remember when I was a child, I accidentally knocked all the tree sweets off a tree. Everyone was waiting for them so we could all share. My friends made fun of me for being little, and soon, everyone was saying I was too small for my age. I got annoyed and I wanted to prove that I wasn't little. I tried to get the top treesweet, but I fell and knocked all the treesweets down. When I came around, I saw tiny longnecks eating the treesweets. I blamed it on the tiny longnecks. My bad decision almost killed them. It wasn't their fate."

Bron took in what his son said. Probably Littlefoot was right. It were decisions that determined your life. He made a choice to let the baby longnecks follow him when he was searching for Littlefoot. That decision led to him becoming a leader. It was not fate. He decided to take that responsibility.

"So, Littlefoot? Do you want to be leader?"

Littlefoot was conflicted by this. In a way, he wanted to be leader. It would make his dad happy, but Littlefoot wanted to be the father he never got to have when he was first born. He was never given the opportunity to see his father next to his mother. He was going to be there for his kids, and being leader would seem to take a lot of time away from being a good father. It seemed too much to be both.

"I...I have to think about it."

Bron wore a content smile.

"There is no rush now, Son. Think about it, and tell me about your final decision."

Littlefoot smiled back.

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

Later that night, the herd had gone to sleep. They didn't find a safe area to sleep in, so there were sleeping closely out in the open. The moonlight brightened the area, making both sharpteeth and longnecks seeable. Everyone had gone to sleep. The only one awake was Bron. He had first watch. Being in the Mysterious Beyond, danger could come in the shadows, especially if a herd was exposed like they were. Besides, even if Bron did not have first watch, it would be hard to finally sleep.

Bron had thought deeply what Littlefoot had said. He believed that it was not fate, but the decisions that one made that determined his life. Bron had always been told by his grandparents, not Littlefoot's grandparents, that something in your life was destined to happen, and there was nothing you could do. He had been taught that the Circle of Life granted different passages to dinosaurs. Some became leaders; some found peace; some migrated; some were loners; and some were killed too early in life. There was nothing you could do to stop it. But his son was now telling him you had the choice to change your destiny. It was your life. You were in control of your actions, and those actions could affect the outcome.

He remembered back to the time he left Daisy, his mate, in search for a new home. She had begged Bron to stay. She was scared if something happened, it might separate them forever. He convinced her it was for the best for their future younglings. She reluctantly agreed after a long night, and Bron left the next day. How could he have known the earthquakes will destroy their home? How could he have known his son was born without him seeing his birth? How would he have known Daisy would...die?

"If I decided to stay...what would've happened?"

"Bron?"

A voice from behind caught him off guard. He looked back and saw Taro's father. He was a tan colored longneck with dark brown eyes. Taro's father yawned.

"Boy, I got my rest."

"Looks like you could use more time, Dave."

"No kidding, but I guess it's my turn for the next shift."

Dave studied Bron's face.

"Hey, Bron. Are you alright?"

"Yes," Bron smiled. "I was thinking about what my son said to me."

"Is it like teen troubles? Taro is going through the 'I don't have to listen to you' phase."

Bron shook his head.

"No. It was a serious talk. I have always been told our paths were already chosen a long time ago, but he said it was the choices made today that changes our future."

Dave thought about it.

"It sounds like the rebellious phase. He's going against in what we believe in."

There was a silent pause.

"I...I think he's right."

Dave curiously looked at his friend. He smirked unsurely.

"You gotta be kidding."

"I'm not."

Dave shook his head.

"Boy. I hope I never admit the day Taro's right, and I'm pretty sure that day won't come. I love him as a son, but I...I couldn't handle the fact he would be right and I would be wrong."

Dave smiled fully.

"Bron. Just go to sleep. Maybe in the morning, you can think things through more clearly."

Bron nodded and walked back to his sleeping spot. The spot was near the center of the sleeping herd. There was a large spot near a member of the herd and Littlefoot. Littlefoot's back was facing Bron. Bron just looked at his son and smiled.

"Son, you're right, and I'm proud of you."

Bron lied down and closed his eyes. He went to sleep, dreaming about Daisy happily.


	15. The Hurdle

The sun had risen up from the horizon and lit the path before all who lived on the Earth. The land below this bright circle was hot, but it was not hot enough to cook an egg. The land was decorated with trees and soft soil that could comfort the biggest of feet. A group of longnecks walked along this section of the land. It was the herd Littlefoot belonged to, his father's herd.

Littlefoot was walking with the herd, next to Farrah. Farrah was a dark fushia pink-colored longneck with bluish eyes. She had grown up with Littlefoot ever since Bron introduced him to the herd. She and Littlefoot were close friends, and Bron had the suspicion that they liked each other more than friends. However, Bron did not want to push their relationship to the next level. They would do it on their own. For now, they were just best friends.

"It's a good thing there's shade here," commented Littlefoot, the dark brown longneck with brown-reddish eyes.

"Yeah," breathed Farrah. "It beats walking in the sandy place."

Littlefoot nodded.

"That was one of the hardest places we've walked through yet. Just going up a hill took longer than I thought."

"That's because you're very athletic, Littlefoot."

"But I got to the top easily. It's just that some of the others didn't. They're not like what they used to be when they were younger."

"Hey!"

Littlefoot turned from Farrah to his left and saw the face of a grouchy longneck with greenish scales mixed with some yellow ones and yellow eyes. Littlefoot grew nervous.

"Sorry, Mr. Eldor."

Mr. Eldor just grumbled and looked forward.

"The young dinosaurs just don't respect their elders like they use to," he mumbled as he walked pass Littlefoot and Farrah.

Littlefoot sighed and faced back at Farrah. Farrah had a light smile and just shook her head.

"You should respect your elders, Littlefoot."

"I do. I just didn't see that he was there when I said it."

"So…you think he'll tell your dad."

"Mr. Eldor reminds me of Mr. Threehorn, so…yeah. If he does, I just hope my dad shrugs it off."

"But he's our leader. It's his job to deal with complaints and, as a father, keep you in line."

"Geez. You kind of say that like if I was to get in trouble all the time."

Farrah smiled.

"What can I say? I like hanging around bad boys."

Littlefoot chuckled.

The two walked in silence, admiring the scenery. The silence only for a few minutes until they heard a roar from up ahead. It had come from Bron. Farrah sighed in relief.

"Finally," she breathed. "I thought we would never get a break, especially in a place like this."

"My dad isn't that cruel," snorted Littlefoot.

"I never said he was," defended Farrah, "but I've been waiting for a break about three bright circles ago."

"True," said Littlefoot.

"So…you want to explore?"

Littlefoot nodded.

"Sure. Let's see if we can find water."

Within the cluster of scattering longnecks, Littlefoot and Farrah took off in their own direction to find some water. They passed through some tall trees that they could only just reach the lower branches. The soil became softer and softer, and pretty soon, they found a small lake in a clearing. Other longnecks populated the area already. Farrah smiled.

"Finally. Water."

"Maybe my dad saw the lake and decided to stop."

There were three reasons why Bron would stop the heard: to rest, to drink and eat, or if a sharptooth came. Usually, when they stopped at a place to drink and eat, they spent the rest of the day there. It was still morning, so they had the rest of the afternoon and that evening to enjoy the area.

"Last one in is Littlefoot."

Littlefoot just looked back at Farrah, but she had began to race to the lake. He was expecting her to say rotten egg or something like that, but he soon got the joke. He slightly squinted his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey!"

He looked at where she was. Farrah jumped into the lake, creating a splash. Unfortunately, Mr. Eldor and his mate, a pale red longneck with purple eyes, were walking near her, and got wet. Irritated, Mr. Eldor looked up at her.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Farrah faced Mr. Elder and his mate and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

Mr. Elder and his mate grumbled and walked off. Littlefoot walked towards Farrah and looked at her. He then faced towards Mr. Elder and his mate. He whispered to Farrah.

"Do you think when we're older we'll get grouchy like them?"

"I hope not," said Farrah, also looking at the elderly couple. "Besides, everyone knows that those two are the grouchiest longnecks in the heard."

"If only they were somewhat wise, they would remind me of the Old One."

Farrah looked back at Littlefoot with a confused face.

"Who?"

"Oh, that's right," started Littlefoot as his eyes met Farrah's eyes. "I've never told you about the Old One or Ali."

"Ali?"

"Ali is a longneck I met as a child. It was before I have ever met my dad."

**Littlefoot and his friends were talking amongst themselves that if Littlefoot ever left, they would miss them. All said this except for Cera. This made Littlefoot kind of upset, but Cera had made it into a game after Ducky asked if it was a secret.**

"**Well…if you really want to know…you have to catch me first."**

**With that, Cera took off. Littlefoot realized what was going on, but he just stood as Cera passed him. Petrie, Ducky, and Spike also passed him, trying to catch Cera. Then Littlefoot started running to catch the yellow Triceratops.**

**Littlefoot ran from the spot Cera and his friends took off from and went through the grassy clearing in the Great Valley before entering a group of trees that only his grandparents could reach. He saw the others run across a broken, fallen-down tree. He ran across the tree too, even though there was soft ground around the tree. He heard his friends threatening to catch Cera playfully.**

"**Me catch you, Cera," Littlefoot heard Petrie said.**

"**You better run fast," said Littlefoot.**

**As he reached the top of the fallen log, in fact where it fractured, he heard a giggle. He slowed down to a stop and looked around. He noticed something in the bushes and ran down to confront it.**

"**Wait a minute. Is that you, Cera?"**

**The figure in the bush moved away. Littlefoot stuck his head in the bush. As he tried to find Cera in the bush, something bit his tail. He yelped and quickly turned around, but he saw no one. He still heard the giggling.**

"**Okay Cera. You asked for it."**

**He circled around the bush, but he saw no one. He then heard the giggling near the broken tree. He peeked over one of the broken pieces of the lifeless tree and looked towards the ground. Moments later, he heard something break apart and looked to his left. A creature barely dangled in midair on a loose piece of bark. It was not Cera, but it was another dinosaur.**

"**Yah!" they both chorused.**

**The piece broke and the dinosaur fell. Littlefoot laughed a little and walked down to the floor. The dinosaur lied on the ground.**

"**Hey. You're not Cera. You're a longneck, just like me."**

**The pink-purplish longneck with blue eyes got to her feet and smiled.**

"**I'm Ali," she said, approaching him. "What's your name?"**

"**Littlefoot," he replied with a small grin.**

"**Um…want to play with me, Littlefoot?"**

"**Sure," he said as if he had been hypnotized by her eyes.**

"**Great. Not it. You're it."**

**As Ali said this, she bunked her mouth against his cheek which surprised Littlefoot. At first, he was stunned, but he came to his senses, chuckling.**

"**Maybe…but not for long."**

"So, you met this Ali longneck as a child?" wondered Farrah.

Littlefoot nodded**.**

"Yeah. It was around that time when my grandpa got sick, but she helped me to make him feel better. After that, her herd left. She came back to the Great Valley after two cold times, but she was with a new friend called Rhett. He and I became friends, but after they left, I didn't see Ali again. I probably would've if my grandpa was alive for a little bit longer."

There was a pause of silence before Farrah spoke.

"Do you… Do you miss her?"

Littlefoot nodded.

"I miss all my friends, but I'm quite glad I know you, Taro, and Dyanna."

Farrah smiled.

"Well, c'mon Littlefoot. Let's go for a swim."

"Do you have anyone you miss? I know that you and your mother-"

"Stop," came Farrah's cold voice.

She turned back around towards Littlefoot with a sadden expression. Littlefoot looked down.

"I'm sorry, Farrah."

"Let's just forget about it."

Farrah turned around and took a few steps forward before slowly stopping. She looked back at Littlefoot and sighed.

"Sorry if I acted cold just now. It's just…"

Farrah looked down at her reflection. After a few moments looking down at her reflection, she noticed Littlefoot's reflection joined her reflection. She lifted her head and looked to her right to see Littlefoot standing next to her.

"It's okay, Farrah. You don't have to tell me. I can see it brings back horrible memories."

Farrah shook her head.

"No. They're happy memories… Listen, Littlefoot. If I tell you, you promised to not tell anyone."

Littlefoot smiled.

"I promise."

Farrah smiled back.

"Okay. What I think about is my father, before we came to the heard."

"Your father? What's so secretive about that?"

"I just don't like taking about my father. He had a sickness that made him be happy one moment and mad the next. When he was mad, he would abuse my mother."

Littlefoot's eyes widened in astonishment. He had never heard of this strange phenomenon. He always knew dinosaurs by one emotion that defined their character. Two emotions for an overall character were strange to him.

"Angry one moment and then happy the next?"

Farrah shook her head.

"I don't know what started it, but Mother always said Father was not always like that. She said it happened just when I was an egg about to hatch. There was no help for it, so we had to cope with my father being what he was not. As I grew, he got worse and worse. My brother, one night, he could not take it anymore and snuck out. I woke up later to tell my mother that my brother left. She told my dad who got upset and went to look for him. He ordered us to stay. We did, but after a while, we heard his screams and then they were stopped by something. We assumed he died, along with my brother, and we were alone in this world."

There was a silent pause as Littlefoot stared at Farrah's depressed face. She was looking down into the water, probably remembering about the events that she had just summarized.

"Farrah," his quiet voice came. "He did what he had to do, just like Mother."

"I know," she breathed. "I just wish he was here…and my brother too. Even though he abused my mother, he was still a kind-hearten father and would always apologize to her, I understood it was never him. It was just his illness. Only if he and my brother were here now..."

A tear rolled down her left eye. It splashed into the water.

"Farrah, if it makes you feel better, I have always thought about you as my sister."

Farrah sharply lifted her head up and looked at Littlefoot. Her eyes gave him the chills.

"Well…um… I just…um…"

She shook her head.

"A sister? Littlefoot, that's…that's just kind of gross."

"What do you mean?"

Farrah blushed lightly and shyly looked down.

"I…I just…you know…think of you to be something else… You know... Something more important."

Littlefoot blushed a little.

"You mean…like a potential mate."

"Well…yeah…I mean no… I mean… Oh gosh. I sound like an idiot."

"Farrah, you're not an idiot. Listen, I've been thinking about…things that might be ruined if I ever become leader of the herd…and starting a family is always the first thing on my mind."

Farrah's blush deepened.

"So…you want to start a family…with me?"

"Well, I...um… Well…um…"

"Littlefoot, you don't have to answer the question."

Farrah's voice seemed disappointed. Littlefoot tried his best to settle this without doubt.

"Farrah…I… Can you give me time? Becoming leader is just one thing, but starting a family is something I want to do."

Farrah's eyes widened.

"Littlefoot, it sounds like you don't want to be leader."

"I'm just afraid it would interfere with my life too much. I just…need time to think it through, but Farrah, can I ask you something? Would you want for me?"

"Would I wait for you? What kind of question is that? I'll always be here, Littlefoot."

A smile crept along Littlefoot's face. Suddenly, Farrah moved her head forward and lightly placed her forehead on Littlefoot's head, as if the two heads were resting on each other. Littlefoot smiled, and they remained with their heads together for a short while.

In the distance, someone watched them from the forest. He smiled as he saw his son experiencing young love. He briefly remembered about Daisy and the bond they shared together. He looked beyond the two longnecks and saw the bright sun. A cool breeze brushed against him as he closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of having someone close. He opened his eyes and looked at his son as Farrah playfully pushed him down in the deeper end of the lake.

"Son, love is one of the greatest feelings in the world, and if leading the herd gets in the way of that, I'll keep on leading the herd until I die."


End file.
